Transformers: World War
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Optimus Prime and his Autobots must race against time to prevent a dark prophecy from coming true, after Megatron raises an ancient weapon of devastating power to retaliate against the new Autobot regime. Sequel to Autobots Rising, but works as a stand-alone.
1. World War

Transformers: World War

Chapter Soundtrack:

Purity of Heart-Steve Jablonsky

Cybertron.

The Spire. Near what would become modern day Iacon.

One year after the unification war.

Nova Prime stepped across the ruins of Cybertron's greatest stronghold. His optics wide, his sword held tightly as he looked out at the devastation.

Smoke filled the air. Fires rose from what had once been the grandest structure on the planet's surface.

"What has happened here?" He asked, his faceplate partially hiding his shock. "What could possibly do such a thing?"

The dead lay all around.

Nova's allies walked at his side as he passed by the corpses.

He heard roaring in the distance, and the soldiers all looked up, swords at the ready.

"Nova! I found Micronus!" Solus Prime exclaimed, the femme rushing toward a fallen column.

Nova ran to her side, and they looked down, to see a partially crushed mech, buried beneath the debris.

His optics flickering.

"Micronus! Who...what is responsible for this?!" Nova demanded.

Micronus Prime looked up at them, and tried to speak, his voicebox fizzling.

"Save your strength. We can help you, we'll get you clear..." Solus assured the small mech.

Micronus shook his head sadly.

"I...I have little time..." he whispered. "It was...Trypticon..." he wheezed.

Nova's optics widened.

"Trypticon? Why? He would never attack his masters!"

"He has been...corrupted..." Micronus wheezed. "His Spark tainted by...Unicron."

The mechs optics offlined, and his frame dulled.

Nova turned, optics wide, to look at Solus.

"Unicron? He has taken our Titan?"

"Sir!" One of his scout's shouted, standing atop the spire ruins. "It's him! It's Trypticon!"

Nova climbed up the ruins, hearing the devastation before he saw it.

As he arrived atop the ridge, he saw the massive creature, unleashing laser blasts from his maw, and incinerating the settlement below them. His massive feet stomped down, crushing entire lines of houses, and tearing into the ground.

"Mournsong..." Nova said breathlessly, his shoulders slumping as he saw the village destroyed. "Trypticon, what has become of you?"

A flying beast soared towards them, losing altitude and changing shape as it approached.

Onyx Prime.

"It's too late for them." He stated, the beast transforming up in front of them,. "Mournsong is lost. But we must stop the spawn of Unicron. Now."

"He was our finest Titan..." Solus began.

"And now he is but a tool of Unicron." Onyx spat. "He cannot be redeemed. He can only be contained. We cannot allow him to destroy our world."

Nova Prime paused, then turned to his soldiers. His optics seeking out one of them in particular.

"Alpha Trion. Step forward." He commanded.

From within the group of armored soldiers, a red and purple mech emerged.

His metal beard shimmering from the flames that danced around them.

"What is it that you need, my Prime?" He asked.

"What I ask of you now, I would never ask under any other circumstance." Nova replied, stepping forward. "But Unicron has unleashed a monster, and it must be stopped. I require your Titan."

Alpha Trion's optics sank, and he let out a sigh. But slowly he nodded.

"I understand. But i require the matrix to summon him."

Nova Prime folded away his sword, then opened his own chestplate.

To reveal the bright blue light of the matrix of leadership.

He removed it with care, and handed it to Alpha Trion.

Trion held it with both hands, then raised it above his head. He cleared his throat.

"METROPLEX! TITAN GUARDIAN OF THE SANDS OF RUST! ARISE, AND SERVE CYBERTRON!" He boomed.

The soldiers looked around anxiously.

The ground began to shake, and they quickly moved to steady themselves.

Nova, Solus and Onyx stood at the ready.

As a massive form rose up above them, white and black.

An ancient autobot symbol etched into its side.

"Metroplex!" Nova Prime called.

The massive titan slowed, then changed form, landing behind the soldiers, with a force that shook the ruins of the Spire, and knocked some of the soldiers over.

"I am here, Prime." Metroplex boomed. "What do you require?"

Nova looked back across, at the burning horizon.

Mournhold was gone. Flames and debris remained. The screams had stopped.

"A darkness has been cast across our land. Unicron has played his hand, and sent a messenger of destruction. He has taken your brother, Trypticon, and corrupted his spark."

Metroplex looked up at the horizon, and his optics widened.

"What has...my brother done?" He asked as he looked at the ruins.

"That creature is no longer your brother, Metroplex. I am sorry." Solus Prime offered. "He directly threatens our world now."

Metroplex's massive optics narrowed.

"I...understand. I shall protect Cybertron from Unicron's plague." He said, standing straight, and walking over the ruins of the spire, toward the ruins.

And toward Trypticon, who was now making his way toward other settlements.

"We ride with Metroplex!" Nova commanded. "Move, autobots!"

The soldiers changed form, as did the Primes, Onyx jumping up into his bird form, and soaring above the convoy, as they charged after the mad Titan.

"TRYPTICON!" Metroplex shouted, his voice alone loud enough to shake Cybertron's foundation.

The massive grey Titan turned, optic slits a bright purple, and he let out a roar, as he charged at Metroplex.

The ground cracked as the two massive creatures met in combat.

The blows shook the planet to its core. The two titans massive fists crashing against each other.

Trypticon opened his maw, a purple laser emitting from it, but Metroplex shoved his face to the side, and he blasted the ground, tearing the surface of Cybertron open, and sending massive shelves of metal flying.

Nova Prime watched in a mix of awe and horror.

"Primus will judge us for what has happened here today." Solus warned. "This is a harbinger of doom. You and I both know it."

Nova sighed, as he watched the titans clash.

"We must put our faith in Metroplex. End the spread of darkness."

"It won't end here, Nova." Solus said worriedly. "It's never that simple. Especially with Unicron."

Metroplex lifted Trypticon up, and slammed him against the ground, then began beating down on him.

Over and over. Sending masses of debris off the fallen Titan with each planet shaking punch.

"Keep him down!" Onyx shouted, firing bolts of laser fire at Trypticon, as he tried to recover.

"FOR CYBERTRON!" Nova shouted, pointing his sword at the creature.

The soldiers roared as they charged in behind him.

Metroplex pounded down on Trypticon again, the mech's purple optics flickering.

"You...have disgraced us all, brother." Metroplex said sadly, as he reared his fist back.

Trypticon looked weakly up at him, massive optics still flickering. He tried to summon a laser blast from his maw, but it sparked. He was too weak now.

Instead he tilted his head back. And he began to laugh.

A horrid, deafening laugh.

A laugh that was not his own.

Metroplex gritted his teeth, then brought his fist forth.

And knocked the Titan into stasis.

The massive creature went limp, and Metroplex's massive shoulders fell.

He took no pleasure in any of this. He said a silent prayer for his brother, as the soldiers gathered below.

As they began to celebrate, he turned and walked away.

"You have done your world a service, Metroplex!" Nova shouted.

Metroplex did not reply. He merely continued to walk toward the sea of rust.

Solus looked up at the fallen, unconscious form of Trypticon.

"He still lives, Nova. What do we do with him?" She asked.

Nova exchanged glances with Onyx Prime, then with Alpha Trion.

Then he turned back to Solus.

"We drain him of his energon. And seal him away. Forever. Ensure he never threatens our world again."

Solus looked at the devastation around them, then nodded.

"It shall be done."

* * *

Several Eons later

Iacon.

Hours after the fall of Megatron, and the Citadel.

Optimus stood at the podium, atop Metroplex's base form.

Looking down at the throng of both supporters and critics beneath him.

These weren't just Iaconians. Cybertronians from all around the planet had journeyed here to see the official ceremony for the new Prime.

The autobots stood in formation around Optimus. Sunstreaker was prodding Sideswipe repeatedly, as Optimus began to speak.

"What do you think that one turns into?" Sunstreaker asked, gesturing toward a large, bulbous mech.

"A wrecking ball." Sideswipe replied, and Sunstreaker wrinkled his face to sustain his laughter.

"Okay. Guy with the goggles. Orange. Some purple on him. Looks shifty." Sunstreaker said, shaking his hip toward the mech.

"Oh that's definitely a traffic cone if I've ever seen one." Sideswipe replied.

"Alright. Purple guy. Lookin at us. Seems a bit confused. Old guy." Sunstreaker said, refusing to gesture for fear of arousing the mechs suspicions.

"That's obviously Primus." Sideswipe replied. "Congratulations, we were in the afterspark all along."

A pink hand planted itself firmly on each mech's shoulder.

"Not yet boyos. But if you don't shut up, you'll be in the afterspark before the end of this speech." Arcee hissed under her breath.

"...dark times are ahead. Our energon crisis is very real, and it is only a matter of months until planetary energon production begins to stagnate." Optimus stated. "But do not fear, citizens. We shall get through this, as we always have. Cybertron is in good hands."

Jazz looked over at the despondent Mirage, who stood slack jawed, face looking straight ahead.

"You good?" He asked.

"Good as I can be." Mirage replied.

Jazz nodded, giving the mech a supportive pat on the shoulder.

Ironhide stood on his other side, and seeing the mech's barely contained sadness, he pulled the mech a little closer.

"We'll get through it, buddy."

"I know." Mirage replied. "Loss is something we should get used to. I have to be honest with you Ironhide, I wish I could cloak myself right now. I don't like all these optics being on me right now."

"To any decepticons who are hearing this speech, or witnessing it in person...know this. The war is over. We have won. Do the right thing. Abandon your badges, and your tainted cause, and resume your normal lives. There will be no prejudice against you for acts committed during the fighting. On this, I solemnly swear." Optimus said, as he looked out across the faces. "And to those of you without faction, those who were onlookers to this devastating war...know this. I am well aware of the reputation the Primacy has. And I will not stand up here and make the false promises of my predecessor...instead, I intend to show you, through my actions, and my leadership...that I will not make the same mistakes as Zeta Prime."

He bowed his head, and looked down at the courtyard in front of Metroplex. The site of the majority of the fighting.

And at the circle of rust on the ground.

And his thoughts turned to Trailbreaker.

"I...would like to have a moment of silence at this time...to honor absent friends we lost during this terrible conflict."

There was a moment of unbearable silence, and Mirage bowed his head.

Feeling emotions overwhelm him.

He turned around, looking up at Optimus's platform, making optic contact with him.

"Can I please...?" He asked, desperation in his optics.

Optimus nodded.

"Go." 

Mirage squeezed the button and with a flickering, the grieving mech vanished.

Optimus let out a sigh, as the moment of silence passed.

"Till all are one." He declared.

The crowd echoed the sentiment back to him.

* * *

Soundtrack:

Fortunate Son by CCR

One year later:

The skies above the sea of rust.

An autobot shuttle. Optimus Prime stared out of the window, watching the rust swirl around outside.

He had his ion blaster in his hand, clutched tightly.

Ironhide stood behind him. Cleaning his rifle. Sideswipe and the rookie, Brawn, on the other side.

An angry little mech. Just a couple feet taller than Bumblebee, the green and yellow mech was a special level of angry.

He punched his fists together excitedly, while Arcee stood next to Optimus, watching the group.

"He's got a way with words, that one." She noted.

Optimus chuckled lightly.

"I have yet to hear him speak."

"Lucky you." Arcee replied, looking at the screen. She opened the comm link.

"Prowl, got any information for us before the drop?"

"Copy that. It appears as though Glibax is taking a pounding right now."

"We just shipped new energon refineries to them." Optimus recalled.

"Indeed. So you can guess why the cons are giving them a hard time. Local intelligence says they're taking over the town and going building by building, looking for energon."

Optimus nodded, gripping his blaster tighter.

"Thank you Prowl. Does local intelligence have any information on whether Megatron is there?"

There was a pause.

"Just some small timers." Prowl replied. "Still no Megatron sighting."

"It's been over a year now." Ironhide remarked. "Maybe ya scared him straight."

"Yeah. Sure." Optimus replied sarcastically. "Thank you Prowl. Keep in touch."

"So...Glibax then?" A voice inside the shuttle rang out. "Are we going for intimidation or stealth?"

Optimus smirked, as he patted the walls of the shuttle.

"Intimidation. It's your lucky day, Sky Lynx."

"Much obliged, Prime." Sky Lynx replied, and the shuttle shook.

As outside, wings unfolded out of the shuttle, and four legs lowered.

The cockpit of the shuttle extended outward, a long neck stretching out, the nosecone opening to reveal sharp teeth.

Sky Lynx shook and sneezed as the rust got in his nasal ridge.

"Primus, I could do without this rust. Optimus, when we get back may I have...?"

"A bubble bath, yes." Optimus replied. "You asked already." He turned and pressed the button on the wall.

The door to Sky Lynx's stomach cabin slid open, and Optimus looked down at the town below.

"Alright. Enough talking." Brawn grumbled, standing up and pounding his fists together. "Let's crack some heads."

"I love this kid." Ironhide remarked, with a smirk, as the autobots crowded by the door.

"As soon as we drop, neutralize them as quickly as possible. Protecting the townsfolk is our primary objective." Optimus commanded.

"Understood, Optimus." Sky Lynx replied.

Optimus charged ahead and leaped, plummeting straight down, the other autobots jumping down after him.

He felt the wind whipping at his faceplate as he dropped straight down, toward the small town.

He landed hard, and raised his narrowed optics.

Immediately seeing decepticons standing around, in surprise, as they ran around the village, firing their rifles.

"You get one chance." Optimus stated, raising his blaster, as with 4 thunks, the other autobots landed behind him, their guns pointed as well.

"Surrender."

The decepticons turned, and dove for cover, firing at the group.

"Well. We did give them a chance." Arcee said with a shrug, as Optimus deployed his energon axe, and charged.

"Autobots! Take them down!"

The neutrals were screaming and running as laser fire tore into the homes.

"Find the energon already!" A green mech shouted, firing his rifle into the air. "It's here! It has to be!"

Skyquake. Decepticon renegade.

"I don't care how many homes we have to search! It's here!"

There was a screech as Sky Lynx came soaring overhead, firing lasers from his mouth.

A decepticon in front of Skyquake was blasted apart, and the green mech dove for the ground.

"What the slag?!" He demanded.

"Boss!" A decepticon called. "Autobots are here!"

"Yeah I figured that!" Skyquake replied, hurling parts of his dead comrade out of his way.

"It's worse, Sir. Optimus Prime is leading them." The decepticon reported.

Skyquake's optics widened.

"What?!" 

There was a blast, as a grenade tore though a group of raggedy looking decepticons.

Skyquake turned, and watched a small, angry looking mech roar in, smashing headfirst into one of his soldiers, and driving him against a building, then beating down on him with mighty little fists.

"You let em know, Brawn!" Ironhide shouted, turning and blasting a con with his shotgun.

"Nah. Nah, I'm not getting paid enough for this." A decepticon said, shaking his head and changing form.

"What? Get back here you coward!" Skyquake shouted, as the mech rumbled away.

He turned, and glared as Optimus came into view.

Tearing a large decepticon mech apart with his energon axe.

Skyquake let out a roar of frustration, and stormed into one of the buildings.

He grabbed a mech that was huddled next to a recharge slab, and pressed his gun against the neutral's head.

"Come with me." He snarled, dragging him through the front door.

One step outside revealed to the unlucky decepticon that he had already lost.

The remaining decepticons had fled. The autobots stood in formation around the center of the town.

"Oh look at that." Arcee muttered, gesturing to Skyquake. "Optimus!"

Optimus turned his attention to the decepticon, and raised his ion blaster.

"Oh no you don't!" Skyquake shouted, pressing his gun against the neutral's head. "You even think about pulling that trigger, and the nail loses his head! I'm not playing!"

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Let him go, and lower your weapon." Optimus commanded. "And you will not be harmed."

"Yeah, Alright guy." Skyquake replied with a laugh. "And what about the energon?"

"There will be ample energon in Garrus-9." Optimus replied sternly. "Stand down. Now. This is over."

Skyquake shook his head.

"Oh no, Prime. You have no idea. This war ain't even close to over. Now, here's what's gonna happen. This guy is coming with m..."

There was a shot, and Skyquake's neck snapped back, as a laser bolt cut through his forehead, blasting out his brain module.

The neutral shook, as the decepticon slumped dead to the ground behind him.

Ironhide stood, rifle smoking. He turned and looked up at Optimus.

"You hesitated." He said with a disappointed look. "You can't do that. You're a Prime. And whether you think it is or it ain't, this is still a war."

Optimus glanced silently back at him, lost for words.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked, walking up to the neutral.

He nodded wordlessly, and Sideswipe walked him back into his house.

Optimus stared at the dead mech on the ground.

He firmly nodded, collecting his thoughts.

"Of course. You're right." He said, nodding to Ironhide. "Get a repair team out here, to fix the city." He said, watching as Sky Lynx came soaring down, and landed before them.

"Geez. I could get used to this." Brawn said with a smile, as he climbed up the ramp, into the space dragon.

"I certainly am, little one." Sky Lynx replied, looking at him upside down with his long, craned neck, and giving him a slight bump.

"Hey, watch it guy!" Brawn snapped, giving him a look.

"Don't call him little." Arcee whispered. "He's sensitive."

Optimus watched them go into the shuttle.

And he opened his chest plate, pulling the matrix out.

And holding it in his hands. Staring at it, as his mind raced.

Something was wrong.

"Hey Optimus! You coming?" Sideswipe called, as he walked toward the shuttle mech.

"Of course." Optimus replied, putting the matrix back into his chest. He turned and rejoined the others.


	2. The Manganese Mountains

Chapter 2: The Manganese Mountains

A purple cannon floated across the Cybertronian plains, the sunshine reflecting off its sides.

It was certainly a strange sight. But nothing was alive out here to witness it, at least in theory.

The cannon followed a jagged energon river that roared below, winding and turning.

And led straight ahead, to the base of a massive mountain range.

The manganese mountains. The second largest, and oldest mountain range on Cybertron. Rumored to have a volcano within its crevice.

But Shockwave knew better. He turned, soaring over the crevice, then dove straight down.

He changed form as he landed, holding his scanner in the air.

There was a rumbling as a green and yellow tank climbed up over the edge of the mountain, and came rolling down towards him.

"It is a pity." Shockwave noted, watching it roll up. "Such a head start, and yet still I arrive first."

The tank transformed up.

Into a mech with a heavily disfigured face.

"No pity." He stated, with a toothy grin. "We are allies yes?"

"We share a faction, Bludgeon." Shockwave replied. "But I am not sure I would call you an ally."

"Needless to say...I enjoyed the climb." Bludgeon said, ignoring his barb, and looking at his surroundings. "I detected it. It's here."

"Indeed." Shockwave replied. "The dark energon readings are...off the charts."

He opened a comm link.

"Lord Megatron. Bludgeon and I have reached the manganese mountains. We have confirmation. Dark energon buildup unprecedented. Suggest we begin excavation immediately."

* * *

Sky Lynx soared over Iacon, and taxi'd toward Metroplex.

Optimus stared through the main window.

"The bubble bath...?" Sky Lynx asked.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll get a bubble bath, my winged friend."

"Who gets to give it to him?" Arcee asked. She looked over at Ironhide. "Hasn't it been rookie duty?"

"Aw Hell." Brawn muttered. "Come on Ironhide. I'm your favorite. Let me out of this one?" He asked.

Ironhide looked at him with a grin.

"Rookies give Sky Lynx energon bubble baths. Thems the rules." He said, patting the smaller mech on his hard head. "Bluestreak and Warpath will help you, it's a three mech job."

"I'm not that fussy, Brawn." Sky Lynx commented.

"Agree to disagree..." Sideswipe muttered.

"I heard that." Sky Lynx said irritably, as he landed in Metroplex's main hangar.

Ratchet and Prowl stood, waiting for them, as the ramp lowered.

"Any injuries to worry about?" Ratchet asked, with a stretcher at his side.

"None." Optimus replied, stepping down the ramp. "Don't trouble yourself, old friend."

Ratchet nodded, looking at the rust buildup on Sky Lynx's frame.

"Someone's going to need a bubble bath." He commented.

"We know." Brawn grumbled. "Bluestreak, Warpath, get over here!" He shouted.

A young looking, silver and black mech ran over, and a larger, tougher, dumber looking red mech with a tank gun sticking out of his chest came running alongside him.

"Aw, Hide', what's this?" Warpath asked.

"Rookie duties." Ironhide replied with a smirk, handing him a mop. "Make me proud, kiddo."

Arcee turned and patted Sideswipe on the side of the head.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" She said with a confident grin. "I saw you take out those two cons."

Sideswipe sighed.

"And I saw you take out, like, seven."

"I'm a veteran." Arcee replied proudly. "You're still green in the audios, so it's okay." She said, leaning over and scratching the mech's audio, causing him to squirm away.

"I didn't say it was gonna be hard. I just wanted Sunny with me." Sideswipe replied, as he tried to hold off Arcee's repeated attempts at grabbing his audio. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, the combat's over, I'm bored, humor me!" Arcee complained. She grabbed the mech's head, and pulled him into a headlock. Sideswipe wriggled as he tried to escape from her grip, though he managed a lighthearted giggle as he tried. His battlefield composure had started to wear off.

"And you need to learn to stand out on your own. You and your twin aren't joined at the hip. Besides, he's benched." Arcee continued.

Sideswipe's laughter stopped. He broke free from her grip.

"He's what?!" Sideswipe asked, optics wide. "Benched? What for?!"

Arcee let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's been racing again. And not the legitimate ones."

Sideswipe's shoulders slumped as he stared blankly back at the femme.

"Sides, I'm sorry..." Arcee began. "I figured you knew..."

"Don't be. I need to talk to him." Sideswipe said, turning and storming out of the hangar.

Optimus stopped next to Prowl.

"Anything to report?" He asked.

"No." Prowl replied, looking at the rookies as they went to work, with a frown on his face.

"You don't seem terribly happy about that." Optimus noted.

"It's not that. Not entirely." Prowl replied. "Look, I get that two years ago I was just a cop, but I'm as close as we have to a tactician. And the decepticons tactics right now..."

"Confusing?" Optimus asked.

Prowl turned to look Optimus in the optics.

"Quiet." He replied. "Almost nonexistent. I can't even confirm the cons in that town were acting on official orders."

"They seemed a bit ragged for decepticons." Optimus agreed. "Perhaps Megatron truly is defeated." He said, not even believing his own words.

"If he's not defeated...one thing is for sure. He's up to something. Something big. He's too loud to stay out of the spotlight for this long without making a play."

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be alright, Prowl. We have a Titan here. And Ultra Magnus leads the forces in Tetrahex. They likely realize they are outmatched. The defeat at the Citadel demoralized them."

Prowl nodded, rubbing his optics.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Optimus asked, observing the tiredness in his optics.

"Couple days." Prowl replied casually. "I probably need to get some recharge at some point." He muttered.

"I agree." Optimus replied, looking at his sleepy optics. "You are my first officer, I need you at your best."

"Oh!" Prowl exclaimed, as they turned to walk out of the hangar. "Two things. Three things? Three things. The new senate is meeting in an hour. And our new Chief science officer wants to talk to you. Also our...old chief science officer also wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Am I seriously being demoted?!" Wheeljack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I built your gun!"

Optimus sighed, looking back at the unhappy mech.

"You experimented with Metroplex's t cog, and it almost exploded." He explained bluntly. "Had he changed form with all of us inside him, we might not have even survived. And with his own low energon levels, attempting to change form could have killed him. You're lucky you still have your post."

"It was...it was one time! It was one very ambitious, possibly misinformed experiment and it won't happen again!" Wheeljack stammered frantically.

"It certainly will not." An upper class voice replied.

A red mech with a microscope on his shoulder walked beside him, smiling politely at Optimus.

"Perceptor, a pleasure to finally meet you, Prime." He said, offering a hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Perceptor." Optimus replied with a firm shake. "Please, call me Optimus."

Wheeljack threw up his hands in frustration once more.

"I never get to call you Optimus!"

Optimus frowned, arching an optic ridge.

"Would you...like to call me Optimus?" He asked.

"I don't care anymore." He replied, storming off to the back room of the laboratory. "Enjoy your new Chief science officer."

Perceptor had an amused smirk on his face.

"Wheeljack and I have had a friendly rivalry for some time, do forgive him. He's known to pout from time to time when he doesn't get his way."

"Reminds me of quite a many autobots under my command..." Optimus muttered. "Are your accommodations up to standard?"

"Compared to Kimia? Certainly." Perceptor replied. "It's quite packed up there, I don't mind being back on Cybertron. And I'm quite fond of Metroplex. We've already had many conversations."

Optimus chuckled.

"I've talked to him four times in a year." He stated.

"If you wish to speak with me Optimus, you need only ask." Metroplex said from the room's intercom.

"I will." Optimus replied. "But first, the matter of replacing you on the Kimia station. I was planning on sending Wheeljack..."

"Oh no." Perceptor replied. "Oh please keep him here, I need an assistant desperately, and despite what you just saw we have a sort of...energy, when we work together."

Optimus shrugged.

"If you wish to keep him, very well. I already had to give up Hound to Tetrahex base to help train their rookies. I certainly don't mind keeping Wheeljack."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that, Optimus." Perceptor replied, turning to the direction of the back room. "That you would be THRILLED TO KEEP WHEELJACK!"

"Thrilled is...a little strong. Just try and keep his extracurricular activities in check...please." Optimus asked. He turned and walked out of the laboratory. "It's good to have you Perceptor."

He walked down the hallway, towards his room.

As he did, Mirage decloaked next to him.

"Hello Prime." He said with a firm nod, that caused the autobot leader to jump.

"Primus, Mirage!" Optimus exclaimed. "I...should be used to this by now. Do you have something to report?"

"No. I just wished to see if I could make a Prime jump." Mirage replied monotonously.

Optimus stared blankly back at him, confusion apparent on his face.

"That was an attempt at humor. Forgive me." Mirage admitted, hanging his head.

"Oh it's perfectly fine, I'm just not used to...Mirage...humor." Optimus replied.

"I do have something to report." Mirage continued, lifting his head back up. "One hour ago, as I was patrolling the plains, I spotted an alternate mode which I have discovered belongs to Shockwave, flying toward the Manganese mountains. Traveling with him was an unidentified decepticon tank."

Optimus frowned, as he approached his room.

"Was it Megatron?" He asked.

"Unless he has changed colors, and undergone another redesign, no." Mirage replied.

Optimus stroked his chin with his finger.

"Still...whatever Shockwave has interest in...something must be going on. Follow up with Prowl, I want him informed."

"As you..." Mirage began, his audios moving, and his head jerking toward Prime's bedroom door.

"Something...wrong?" Optimus asked.

Mirage stared straight at it, listening intently.

"Someone is in your room." He replied, pulling out his pistol.

"You're sure?" Optimus asked, reaching for his blaster.

"Positive." Mirage replied.

Optimus looked at the door, holding his blaster with one hand, he reached for the button.

"On 3."

"Yep." Mirage confirmed.

"1...2...3!" 

The door hissed open, and Optimus and Mirage stormed in, guns raised.

To see a cloaked figure standing next to Optimus's desk.

His blue optics turned to look at them as he entered.

"Don't shoot! I'm an autobot!" He insisted.

Optimus frowned, taking aim with his blaster just in case.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The mech chuckled.

"Oh dear boy, access codes haven't gotten more complicated since my time, they've gotten simpler." He removed his cloak, to reveal a red and purple colored frame, pointy shoulder struts, and a long, flowing metal beard.

With an aged, wine colored autobot badge on his chest.

"My name is Alpha Trion. Solus sent me. I am here to warn you, Optimus Prime. Dark days are coming, for you, and for Cybertron."


	3. Trion's Warning

Chapter 3: Trion's Warning

A thrown object. In this case an empty clip from a laser blaster.

It wasn't the most considerate way to begin a conversation. But it was how Sideswipe had chosen to begin his conversation.

"You started racing again?!" He demanded, optics wide.

Sunstreaker looked up at him with bored optics.

"Hey remember how we used to race all the time? Like once a week? Sometimes twice?" He asked, grabbing the empty clip and hurling it back. "Captain hypocrisy?"

Sideswipe caught it in a backhand, optics dead set on the yellow twin.

"We're soldiers now. It's different. Come on Sunny, you're my older brother, I shouldn't be the smart one here!"

"You're not." Sunstreaker replied, standing up off his berth. "I'm tired of being cooped up in this base. Prime wasn't finding me enough missions. I needed a thrill! Something!"

"And now you're benched. How many missions do you think you'll see now?" Sideswipe asked angrily, turning and punching the wall.

"I don't see what the problem is! You just got a mission! You got to go fight cons and play hero!" Sunstreaker argued, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm the one that has to sit here wondering if you're gonna come back alive!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT!" Sideswipe shouted. "We're brothers! We do everything together, you know what it's like not having you next to me out there?! We're in this together! If you weren't so Primus Damn selfish..."

The door slid open. Ironhide stood in the doorway, looking aggravated.

"Your door is closed. My door is closed. My room is across the hall. How come I can still hear you? How are you two this loud?" He demanded.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a look.

"Airing some grievances." Sideswipe said finally.

Ironhide's optics shifted from one mech to the other.

"Air em quieter." He commanded.

He walked out, and the door slid closed behind him.

"I'm sorry, Sides." Sunstreaker said, almost throwing his twin off with his sincerity.

"Are you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm sorry I didn't have your back. Just...please...try and get me back in the game? I can't just sit here collecting dust. I need to fight."

Sideswipe let out a sigh. He folded his arms and slumped against the wall.

"I'll try."

* * *

Optimus looked to Mirage, who glared in suspicion at the mech.

"It's okay, Mirage. I'll be alright." He said as reassuringly as he could manage. "Go report your findings to Prowl."

Mirage looked at him with wide optics.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Optimus replied with a firm nod.

Mirage nodded back, and folded his gun away, giving Alpha Trion one last suspicious glance, before turning and walking down the hallway.

Optimus walked into the room, and sat at his desk, as Alpha Trion shifted to the other side.

"Metroplex, how exactly did this old mech get into you without any notice?" Optimus asked.

"Forgive me, Optimus. I have no record of him entering at any time." Metroplex replied.

Optimus looked back at Alpha Trion.

"You're some kind of ghost?"

Alpha Trion chuckled lightly.

"Almost. I've certainly been around long enough. I've seen the dawn of Cybertron, I've served the thirteen Primes. And I was given the task of readying you for what comes next." He sat down in the chair opposite Optimus.

"What did you mean about dark times?" Optimus asked, arms folded.

Alpha Trion sighed.

"You will not want to hear this..." he replied. "And I'm not sure I'm even supposed to tell you. But I feel I should. As I have served Cybertron longer than anyone still living, and I love it dearly...you will be the end of this planet."

Optimus stared back at him blankly.

"I will?"

"Not directly of course." Alpha Trion said quickly. "You will try your best to save it. But this war you fight is not over. Not even close. And if you stay here, and fight...Cybertron will burn. And you with it."

Optimus stood up.

"Burn how?" He asked.

"I...cannot say..."

"You've told me this much. Tell me what I can do." Optimus asked. "Please. I must save our home."

Alpha sighed.

"Perhaps Solus knew it would be this way. Perhaps...that is why I wasn't supposed to tell you. Optimus, the only way to save Cybertron, is to leave."

Optimus shook his head.

"I can't do that. This is my home. Our home. And if we leave, we hand it to the decepticons." He began pacing the room. He looked at the mech, skepticism in his optics. "Are you a decepticon? Did Megatron tell you to come here, sell me this false tale? Some story that would make me pack up and leave? That sounds too cowardly for the Megatron I knew."

"Optimus, please! I am Alpha Trion! I am not a decepticon, I have never been a decepticon! I barely know of this Megatron." The old mech replied. He stood up, and faced Optimus. "Metroplex, tell him who I am." He commanded.

"Alpha Trion was the senior tactician for the tribe of Solus Prime, and served all 13 of the Primes during the course of the original Great War." Metroplex stated. "He is not a decepticon. To this I can attest."

"Then you're not a spy. Not a saboteur. Just a foolish old man." Optimus said dismissively.

"Optimus...you do not need to listen to me if you do not wish to...but if you stay here, all I ask is that you be prepared...Cybertron is going to fall. And there is nothing you can do to stop it." Alpha Trion said sadly.

Optimus put his hands on his desk and hung his head.

"I never told anyone about my vision of Solus Prime." Optimus said, looking up at him.

"I know. She was more than just a vision. So powerful in life...she brings guidance even in death. It was she who guided you to the matrix."

Optimus looked down at his chest, and opened it.

To reveal the matrix, and it's glowing blue light.

Alpha Trion's aged optics were transfixed by it.

"Ah yes." He said, with wide optics, as he gazed upon it. "Such...indescribable beauty."

Optimus hung his head again.

"When I was given this...Solus Prime told me I was destined to save Cybertron. How can I save Cybertron if the only way to save it is to leave it for Megatron to ravage?"

Alpha Trion put a hand on Prime's shoulder.

"Primus works in strange ways, my child..." He replied. "It is possible that leaving Cybertron was your way to save Cybertron. The planet is so weak, weakened by past corruption, and Megatron's...horrendous, but brief reign. It cannot afford a war."

He reached out and touched the matrix with his hand.

And immediately let out a cry of pain, that shocked Optimus, who quickly closed his chest.

Alpha Trion withdrew, shaking his finger as he hissed painfully.

"Forgive me...I was never worthy of the matrix. I thought after all these years of service...ah well." He lamented. "The message is delivered."

Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"No. I can't. I cannot do this. I cannot leave Cybertron to Megatron. It would betray everything that I am."

"Very well, Optimus Prime." Alpha replied sadly. "But...I must again warn you...Cybertron is going to fall. And no matter what you do, you cannot save it. I am sorry."

He turned and headed towards the door.

"We will meet again, Optimus Prime. I can promise you that. I wish you luck."

Optimus sat alone at his desk. His comm buzzed.

"Optimus. The senate is ready." Prowl reported dryly.

Optimus let out a groan.

"Tell then I'm on my way..."

* * *

Astrotrain taxi'd over the plains.

The seeker trio flew in formation around him, as he made his way toward the Manganese mountains.

The metallic mountain range seemed so inviting in the sunlight. The shuttle circled the crevice opening, then lowered down.

Astrotrain dropped his landing gear, and came to a stop.

Shockwave and Bludgeon watched it land, and watched in anticipation as the ramp lowered.

Several decepticons pushed giant drilling machines down the ramp.

They were followed by Soundwave, Brawl and Blitzwing.

"The area is secure?" Soundwave asked, walking up to them.

"What do you think we..." Bludgeon began.

"Of course it is." Shockwave replied bluntly. "I would not declare the site ready were it not."

"I would hope not." A gruff voice replied from the shuttle.

Shockwave turned to see Megatron step down the ramp, optics burning red.

His face had long since been repaired, as had his arm. He had a shiny new fusion cannon on his arm.

The mental scars of his defeat remained. But that was okay.

Rage was a great motivator.

"You are sure we are in the right place?" He asked.

"Yes." Shockwave replied.

Megatron turned his optics to the one eyed scientist.

"I was speaking to Bludgeon. This was his initial discovery."

Shockwave stared blankly back at Megatron.

"Of course, my lord."

Bludgeon shot Shockwave a petty smirk, then turned to Megatron.

"It is here. I guarantee it. There's no other explanation for the amount of dark energon in this location." He explained.

Megatron's frown turned upward just a little at the corner of his mouth.

"Excellent. Begin excavation. Immediately."

"I must warn you, this metal is extremely thick. It could take days." Shockwave warned.

Megatron turned to look at Shockwave.

"There is no rush, Shockwave. If it takes days, we shall wait days."

* * *

The building was not far from Metroplex. A large, ancient government center that had been abandoned when the Citadel had risen.

Now it was the home of the newest incarnation of the Cybertronian Senate.

Optimus Prime stood at the doorway. The senate was already in session, and Optimus dreaded opening the door. He could hear them arguing now, muffled on the other side.

This was unquestionably the hardest part of his job.

He pressed the button, and the door slid open.

The chatter ended swiftly, and all optics at the round table turned to Optimus, as he stepped in.

A black and white senator, Crosscut cleared his throat.

"Let it be noted in the record that Optimus Prime has indeed appeared as requested..." he said, looking up at the mech. "Tardiness I suppose is one of the privileges of Primacy."

Optimus chuckled nervously, as he looked around the table.

Elita-1, the lone autobot representative, grimaced nervously at the mech.

"Forgive my lateness. I was on assignment." Optimus said, as he walked in, and took a seat next to her.

"We were discussing the energon shortage." Dai Atlas, a large and ornate blue and gold mech said, nodding to the mech. "It is good of you to join us, Prime."

"Yeah. I was having to answer all the questions on your behalf..." Elita-1 muttered. "These guys aren't very happy..."

"We most certainly are not, representative Elita." Crosscut agreed. "The newest figures show we could run out of energon in less than two cycles. Optimus Prime, I do not need to remind you of just what a disaster a complete loss of energon production would be..."

"Of course not, Senator..." Optimus replied with a nod. "We have research teams engaged in finding methods to extract more energon from the core. Unfortunately, the energon used during the brief decepticon occupation one cycle ago...severely depleted our reserves."

"I suppose our question, Prime..." Dai Atlas began. "Is how are you preparing for the potential civil issues that could arise from our shortage? Will we be rationing energon? Will we be cutting off certain cities, such as decepticon occupied Kaon..."

"I do not wish to deprive anyone of energon." Optimus stated. "Decepticon's are as deserving of energon as anyone else, provided they have not resorted to violence in order to obtain it."

"These are...the same decepticons who had the city of Altihex turned into a lifeless canyon of rust, yes?" Crosscut asked. "The same decepticons who plunged the planet into rioting in an attempt to exert control? Who murdered your predecessor, and eliminated a majority of your own forces during their occupation?"

Optimus bowed his head, and sighed.

"They were led by a power hungry warlord. One who has not been seen since I defeated him, right here in Iacon."

"Ah yes. Your former ally." Crosscut continued, his voice cutting to Prime's spark. "Megatron. Is he forgiven too? Along with all these decepticons?"

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Decepticons who do not wish to take arms against us, or against Cybertronians are no longer considered enemies or fugitives. Megatron, however, is wanted for crimes against Cybertron, and when he is found, he will face justice. You have my word on that."

"We've made several offensive incursions into Kaon already." Elita-1 added. "It is only a matter of time until we break through their defenses."

"I just feel that...if this were Zeta Prime's senate...even dare I say, Sentinel's...this would have all been dealt with already." Crosscut stated. "Optimus Prime, your naïveté is preventing you from attacking the problems we are faced with. Energon runs dry, decepticons run rampant. Perhaps our expectations for you are simply too high."

"Senator..." Dai Atlas said cautiously.

Optimus's arm buzzed. He looked down at his messages, and his optics widened.

It was a simple message. From Prowl. One word.

Shockwave.

He looked down at it, then up at the senate.

"Senator Crosscut." He said dryly, standing up from his chair. "I am not a tyrant. I am not Zeta Prime. Nor am I Sentinel. I will not fall into the traps which claimed their integrity, but I am no pushover either. I will end this war, and then we will see about this energon crisis."

He turned and walked toward the door.

"I thank you for your time, Senators."

"Optimus Prime you are not dismissed!" Crosscut called.

Optimus turned to him, and let out an irritated vent.

"We are at war. And I have the business of war to attend to. Please excuse me. And have a pleasant day." He said, turning and walking out of the door.

* * *

"Okay. So you're telling me Shockwave and some guy are in the Manganese mountains? That could certainly be something." Prowl said, staring at a giant monitor in Metroplex's nerve center.

Mirage stared back at him.

"Okay, I also mentioned the old mech who broke into Prime's room, yes?" He asked.

Prowl looked back at him.

"Yeah, that's just Prime stuff." He said with a wave of his hand.

Mirage shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay. Yes. Of course, I guess it's nothing."

There was a rumble, as a little yellow car rolled in from the hangar.

"Where's Optimus?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, transforming up.

"Simmer down Bee, what do you need?" Prowl asked.

Bumblebee looked at him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. So um. I can't remember his name. But that big shuttle guy, remember? The one Megatron escaped in?"

"Astrotrain." Prowl replied.

"Yeah, him!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "He just flew over the plains, and landed in the Manganese mountains."

Prowl's optics widened.

"You're sure it was Astrotrain?"

Bumblebee looked around as he remembered back frantically.

"I mean...yeah, he's pretty unique looking. He doesn't look like most decepticon shuttles."

"And even if it wasn't him, decepticon shuttle's in the Manganese mountains, joining Shockwave..." Mirage continued.

"Suspicious." Prowl finished, pondering the situation. "Okay. This is good. I mean. Not good, bad, obviously bad. But good to know...Bumblebee go train."

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "I just ran a mission. I trained all day yesterday, I need more?"

"Yeah. You still need work. Ironhide is gonna train you in hand to hand. Prime and I already talked about it." Prowl said firmly.

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders.

"Fiiiiine." He muttered, walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked, walking in.

"Bumblebee is being infantile." Prowl replied. "But also, he got us some really good intel." He said, pointing to the screen.

"The decepticons are mounting some kind of gathering in the Manganese mountains. Astrotrain was sighted entering the main crevice."

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Wherever Astrotrain goes..." He began.

"Megatron is sure to follow." Prowl finished.

Optimus gave him a look.

"You are getting far too used to finishing people's sentences."

"Everybody has to have a talent." Prowl replied with a smirk.

"Ready a team." Optimus commanded. "Myself, Perceptor, and three others. We're going out there."


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

Bumblebee walked into the training room. One of the lower levels of Metroplex's massive frame.

Here, Ironhide was king. He was charged with training the platoon's newest arrivals, Bluestreak, Brawn, and Warpath. And though he was by comparison, a seasoned veteran, Bumblebee fell into the rookie category as well.

The former courier's lack of combat and stealth training was something Optimus wanted to see changed.

Bumblebee trudged in, and heard a pair of gruff voices.

Ironhide was in front of a screen, and it didn't take long to hear who he was talking to. It was a rather unique voice, one Bumblebee knew well.

"You gotta get me outta here mate. I have to train EVERYONE!" Hound exclaimed on the screen. "They haven't the slightest idea how to fight, I cannot for the life of me understand it! They have a bot who turns into a bloody hovercraft and swims in energon, it makes no..."

"Who ya talking to?" An excited voice cut in.

"Oh Primus, no..." Hound muttered, putting his hand over his weathered optics, as a small red face popped into the corner of the screen.

"Hi other autobot guy!" He exclaimed happily.

"Heh. You look like a red Bumblebee." Ironhide muttered, sitting back in his chair.

"This is Cliffjumper." Hound said, pushing the mech away from the screen. "A bit excitable, that one."

Ironhide turned around to see Bumblebee standing there.

"Kinda part of the design ain't it?" He asked, smiling at the little mech.

Bumblebee's gloomy expression brightened.

"Cliff!" He exclaimed, running over.

"Bee!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, jumping in front of Hound and filling up the monitor again. "How you been buddy?! How's living in a Titan?"

Bumblebee let out a chuckle, looking around him.

"As if I didn't feel small enough." He replied. "How's Tetrahex?"

"Ultra Magnus is so strict, ughhh..." Cliffjumper replied. "You would hate it here, Bee, trust me, you're better off there."

"He's not wrong." Hound added. "Ultra Magnus is not an easy Commander. Makes me miss Prowl, if that's even possible."

"Don't say it more'n twice or he'll show up and make you write it down." Ironhide warned. He turned and pulled Bumblebee over to the screen.

"So bee's your new protege?" Hound asked.

"Oh yeah." Ironhide replied. "He's gonna make me proud." He said, patting Bumblebee on the head.

"I know he will sir." Cliffjumper added, smiling at Bumblebee. "He's a good kid. He's never let me down."

Bumblebee managed a weak smile back at him.

"I'll try not to break my streak..." he said, putting a hand behind his neck.

"Alright, Magnus is imposing a comms embargo." Hound said. "Seeya round Ironhide. Don't have too much fun without me."

"You know I'll try." Ironhide replied before turning off the monitor. He stood up, stretching out his old gears.

"You ready kiddo?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah." Bumblebee replied quietly, shuffling over to his position.

"What's goin on?" He asked, arching an optic ridge. "You're a little less..." he trailed off.

"Effervescent?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nah. Bubbly. Less bubbly than usual." Ironhide replied.

"Yeah, that's what effervescent means, look...I'm not a soldier. Alright? I'm a scout. I just did my job, did it properly, and I still get shipped down here to train."

"Are you suggesting scouts aren't soldiers?" A voice asked.

Mirage decloaked behind Bumblebee, causing the mech to jump, and fall onto his aft.

"Apologies." Mirage offered, lifting the young mech up.

"You are...way too good at that." Bumblebee muttered. "I need one of those cloakers."

"Are you saying that a cloaker will compensate for a lack of fighting ability?" Mirage asked.

"I mean...kinda. Yeah." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Oh boy..." Ironhide muttered, crossing his arms. "Don't break him okay?"

"Of course not." Mirage replied. "There is no need to fear." He looked down at the shorter mech.

Then he spun, and kicked his legs out from under him.

Bumblebee was knocked down onto his aft.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you...?"

He tried to stand up, and Mirage leaped over him, grabbing him by the shoulders, and flipping him over, slamming him against the floor.

"Stealth is not a crutch. It does not hide your flaws. It enhances your strengths." Mirage stated.

"Okay can I just say? This place is so much fun." Bluestreak said from the doorway.

"Get in there and beat em both up, Ironhide!" Warpath shouted.

"Easy kid." Ironhide replied. "I'm just watchin this one."

Mirage leaned down and held out his hand.

Bumblebee reached up to take it, only for Mirage to vanish.

The little yellow mech felt a pull on his chest, and was thrown forward, flipped over, and pinned against the floor.

Mirage decloaked on top of him.

"Appearances can be deceiving. A cloaker would do you ill. Your punches must become stronger. Your strikes quicker. You must become a strong fighter. You have the potential."

"Are we done?" Bumblebee asked, covering his optics, as he noticed the rookies watching with enthusiasm.

Mirage turned to look at them.

"Yes. We are done." He replied, pulling Bumblebee to his feet. "Do not become discouraged. You have come a long way." He assured, patting the mech on his horned head. He looked to Ironhide, gesturing to the rookies, who seemed to be laughing.

"Hey!" Ironhide shouted. "Front and center!"

Warpath, Brawn, and Bluestreak ran over, and stood in formation before the mech.

"Now let's get somethin clear, quickly. This mech here's been through hell. The kinda hell that woulda made you three fold up and rust away like old piping. But he's still here, learnin and takin his lumps. You put him down, you put me down." He warned, eyeing the rookies closely. "And I don't get put down. I put other bots down." He said, cracking his knuckles again. "Now you two are gonna give me a full training session."

"Actually..." Jazz called from the door. "As awesome as all that was, I need Warpath and Bluestreak."

"For what?" Ironhide asked.

"Optimus wants them. For a mission." Jazz replied. "I don't know what the idea is either but hey, trial by fire I guess."

Bluestreak's optics widened with excitement, and he exchanged excited optics with Warpath.

"A mission? Already?" Bluestreak asked.

"Score!" Warpath shouted. "I'm gonna blast me some decepti-chops!"

"There will be no decepti-chop blasting unless you are specifically told to." Ironhide snapped. "Now settle down. Do as ordered. And if you get killed out there, Bluestreak takes your beating."

Bluestreak looked at Warpath with genuinely terrified optics.

"I got your back buddy." He said firmly.

"I'm sure ya do." Warpath replied.

"Goes for both to ya." Ironhide warned.

Warpath put a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder.

"You and me, Bluestreak. We're gonna avoid this beating together."

"Not taking me?" Arcee asked, as Optimus walked toward the waiting Sky Lynx.

Optimus sighed.

"I knew you would say something..."

"I'm not saying anything, Optimus, it's just...you're taking two rookies, and Jazz who's solid, but Perceptor is just a scientist. You need..." She trailed off. "At least take Ironhide."

Optimus looked at Warpath and Bluestreak as they ran up the ramp.

"You and Ironhide are my two strongest warriors." Optimus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But this is not going to be a battle. It's just reconnaissance. The rookies will be alright. And so will Perceptor."

Arcee nodded, looking at the shuttle.

"Don't let me get rusty, okay Optimus? I'm not a fan of the bench."

"You're not benched." Optimus replied, walking up the ramp. "You've been in on my last three missions. You could use the rest."

"So could you." Arcee noted.

Optimus smirked under his faceplate as he walked into the cabin.

"Prime's don't rest." He said, as the ramp closed.

The shuttle lifted off, and streaked out of Metroplex's hangar.

Arcee watched it go, and then turned to Bumblebee and Ironhide, as they began to spar.

"Hey. Where are the twins?" She asked.

"Sunstreaker's benched, so Sideswipe is keepin him company." Ironhide replied. "In the medibay."

Arcee rolled her optics.

"That'll go well."

* * *

Ratchet stared down at a patch of armor, a piece that had fallen off of Brawn during the battle. He was attempting to mend it with a blowtorch.

Until a face with large audios slid into the corner of his field of vision.

"Whatcha doin doc?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Gah!" Ratchet shouted, leaping back, and dropping the sparking blow torch. "What in the name of...WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"He's bored." Sideswipe replied, crunching down energon flakes from a bag, as he sat on a berth next to the two. "We have nowhere to be so...hey."

"Why are...Sideswipe, you didn't even get benched, shouldn't you be training or...patrolling or...something?" Ratchet asked.

"I could be. Or I could be a good brother, and keep my delinquent twin company while he is benched." He said, patting Sunstreaker's audios, as he gave him a withering glare.

"Well perhaps this will make you think twice about illegal street racing." Ratchet said with a wag of the finger. "If you're not on active duty, you should go find something, something LEGAL to do in the city."

"Can't." Sunstreaker replied. "Confined to base. I can't leave. I can't serve. It's like being in a jail cell, only the cell's bigger." He said, holding out his hands. "And alive."

"I'm sure Ironhide could find something for you to do." Ratchet replied.

Sunstreaker sat bolt upright.

"Yeah no, that's why I'm here, so Ironhide doesn't find me something to do. Cuz whatever he finds for me to do will be brutal and worse than death and I don't wanna."

Ratchet paused, then a grin spread across his face, as he looked at the twins.

"Oh no." Sideswipe muttered. "Ratchet, What is that face?"

"Oh this? This is the I can call Ironhide at any time and have him find something for you to do if you bug me face." He replied smugly, holding up his arm with his comms unit.

"Name your price!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "Is it shanix? Engex? CIRCUIT BOOSTERS?!"

Ratchet slapped the yellow mech across the face.

"I'm a doctor, you blown gasket. Circuit boosters are harmful and addictive. You stay away from them." He warned. "No, what I want...is for you to organize my medibay. Particularly all my patient files."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look.

"That's...not too bad." Sideswipe remarked.

"Alphabetically." Ratchet finished with a villainous smirk.

The duo's sparks sank in unison.


	5. Decepticon Activity

Chapter 5: Decepticon Activity

Sky Lynx soared across the plains, staying out of the sun's path, for fear of casting a shadow. The manganese mountain range lay ahead of them.

"No sign of any scouts." Jazz said, looking at the scanner. "All the spark readings are comin from inside the crevice."

"Good. We're going to land on the southern face of the mountain, overlooking the crevice, and see if we can get a visual." Optimus stated.

"Aw what?" Warpath whined. "No combat?"

Optimus turned to the eager tank mech.

"Not if we can avoid it, Warpath." He replied. "This is a recon mission. Jazz here is a recon expert."

"I'm an aspiring recon expert." Bluestreak added, meekly raising his hand.

"So I hear." Jazz said with a grin. "Stick with me kid, I'll teach ya all the tricks."

"Optimus." Perceptor called from the back of the shuttle. "In order to get a reading, I'm going to need to release a drone. Do I have your permission?"

"Of course, Perceptor." Optimus replied as Sky Lynx circled the mountain range. He grabbed a handle on the ceiling, and turned to face the small group.

"Our mission today is solely to find out the purpose of the decepticon's presence here. Combat is to be avoided if at all possible." He gave Warpath a stern look. "Keep that cannon disarmed, soldier."

"Yes Prime!" Warpath replied with a salute.

Optimus turned and pressed the button, and the door opened.

"Best of luck lads!" Sky Lynx exclaimed.

"Thank you Sky Lynx. Stay nearby, we'll radio you for pickup." Optimus replied.

Warpath sprinted straight at the door and jumped out, leaving Jazz and Optimus staring at each other.

"He...certainly doesn't lack enthusiasm." Optimus noted.

"Enthusiasm like that can getcha killed out here." Jazz replied.

He and Optimus jumped, with Perceptor behind them.

They landed at different points on the slanted face of the mountain, just above the opening to the massive crevice.

They could hear drilling happening below them.

There was a cry as Bluestreak fell, and smacked off a rock formation.

The autobots turned to see him sliding down, across the mountainous metal surface.

"Slag!" Bluestreak exclaimed, optics wide as he tried to find a grasp of something.

Warpath reached out and grabbed the mech by his door wing.

"I ain't taking that beating." He said bluntly, as he began pulling Bluestreak back up towards him.

"Thanks." Bluestreak said breathlessly, as Warpath pulled him up toward the others.

"Rookies." Jazz noted, patting Bluestreak's doorwing. "Mirage and I, we'll get you figured out."

Perceptor unpacked the small, circular, hovering drone, and sent it on its way.

"Now we just have to hope the decepticons don't shoot it down." He said, as it flew down into the crevice. "I feel I have likely served my purpose here, Prime. I'm not much of a soldier."

"Just stay behind us Perceptor, you'll be fine." Optimus replied.

The autobot commander climbed up, and peered over the rocks, and into the crevice.

And saw the formation of decepticons below. Hard at work excavating, digging deep into the ground.

"There must be energon here." Jazz whispered. "No other reason for all this."

"I agree." Optimus replied, optics running across the interior of the mountain.

Until a familiar sight captured his attention. His optics widened.

Megatron stood, surrounded by his seekers, next to a drilling machine.

"So he is here." He confirmed quietly.

"Yeah. I see him." Jazz said, looking through binoculars. "Copy that Blaster? We have optics on Megatron."

* * *

Blaster turned to Prowl.

"They've spotted Megatron." He said, before turning back to the comms equipment. "Copy that, Keep a safe distance."

"This is bad." Prowl said tensely. "Whatever they're doing must be of utmost importance. Megatron wouldn't reappear after a year in the shadows if it wasn't something big."

"They should have backup." Arcee said, looking at the holographic map. "Five bots is not enough, even if one of them is Prime. They have a whole army down there."

Prowl nodded. "Agreed. Metroplex, find me Mirage please."

"Mirage...is not currently within me." Metroplex replied.

Prowl and Arcee both frowned, and Prowl turned to the room's intercom.

"What? Where is he?"

* * *

Skywarp narrowed his optics, as he looked up at the mountain range above him.

"This is a waste of resources, and time!" Starscream snapped, waving his arms around in frustration. "The amount of energon we're expending here might equal the amount of energon we can actually extract!"

Megatron turned and chuckled.

"Starscream, as usual you see only that which is on the surface. This is not about the energon." He reached down and picked up some dried purple energon in hand. "Though dark energon will serve us far greater than standard energon ever could. No this isn't about the energon. This is about what produces it. Something underneath these mountains is pumping out more dark energon than has ever been known to exist." He looked at Starscream, a condescending expression on his face. "Aren't you the least bit curious to see where it all comes from?"

"Oh so this is a science experiment then?" Starscream asked. "I thought this was going to help the war effort! Tip the balance of power, is that not what you said?!"

"And it still might." Megatron replied calmly.

"MIGHT?!" Starscream exclaimed.

"We have visitors." Skywarp muttered.

"What?" Megatron asked, turning sharply to look at him.

"Wait a moment." Skywarp replied. He turned purple, and with a zap, he teleported.

* * *

And reappeared behind Jazz and Optimus.

His null rays raised. A smirk on his face.

"Finally. Would you look at this." He drawled. "We caught us a pair of glitch rats huh?"

"Skywarp." Optimus replied, optics narrowed, as he turned to face him. He looked past him, down the mountainside.

Warpath, Bluestreak, and Perceptor were several meters away. They were unaware.

"All I gotta do to end yet another Primacy is fire this null ray." Skywarp sneered.

"And all it'll cost you is your head." A voice called.

Skywarp frowned.

As Mirage decloaked behind him, gun pointed.

"You even think about teleporting, and I mess up Jazz's paint job with your energon." The autobot spy warned.

"Mirage...did you stow away?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. After the old guy breaking into your room, figured I should tag along." He replied.

"What?!" Skywarp asked.

"Shut up." Jazz snapped. "Wait, what old guy?"

Optimus rolled his optics.

"It's a long..."

There was a blast, and the rock formation exploded beneath them, sending all four mechs sliding down the crevice edge, toward the other decepticons.

Optimus smacked off a rock, letting out a pained grunt, and came sliding to a stop on flat ground.

His optics were fuzzy, as he tried to pick himself up.

He looked up, and saw a pair of grey, thick legs walking toward him.

With tank treads.

He lifted his head up further, and realized he was staring up the barrel of a fusion cannon.

"How pleasant of you to join us, Optimus." Megatron hissed, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.


	6. Rossum's Trinity

Chapter 6: Rossum's Trinity

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Sideswipe muttered, as he sorted through data discs.

"What do you want me to say, sides? I needed to get out and stretch my motor. Some guys in the city wanted to race, I knew I could beat them, and I did!"

"So tell me, what did you win?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker turned and stared blankly at him.

"Well...it wasn't like...for a reward. Pride. I won pride!"

"I'm so happy for you." Sideswipe replied dryly. "Tell me, how do you acquire this pride legally, and what do you exchange it for? Money? A new rifle? Maybe some overshields?"

"Less yapping." Ratchet called, as he sawed open some dead circuitry from an autobot's grey corpse. "You're distracting me from my work."

"Oh wow. Is that the last guy who missorted your data files?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Don't be foolish." Ratchet replied. "I wouldn't leave a body. And this poor fellow is named Fastback. He was killed in Petrohex this morning. Some experimental weapon, Prowl wanted me to do an autopsy."

"Experimental weapon?" Sideswipe asked. "Are his insides inside out?"

"Is his spark inside his brain?" Sunstreaker added.

"Is his t cog full of Engex?"

"Did his optics get turned to rust?"

"For Primus sakes, shut up!" Ratchet shouted. "Have some respect!"

"We do!" Sideswipe argued. "It just looks like..." he trailed off.

"The necrobot." Sunstreaker finished, horror in his voice. "He kills things in weird, freaky, horror vid kinda ways. Was it the necrobot?" He asked.

Ratchet let out a long sigh, looking at the two terrified mechs.

"It was Rossum's trinity." He replied with annoyance.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged looks.

"That...doesn't sound like any horror vids I've seen." Sunstreaker replied with a frown.

"It's not from a horror vid..." Ratchet replied, as he began analyzing samples. "Rossum's trinity. You've never heard of it? If you damage the spark, t cog, and brain module all at the same time, it can cause full body shutdown. Poor Fastback apparently inhaled something in his vents that damaged all three. Rossum's trinity. Shockwave's work, I would guess."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a skeptical glance.

"I'm still saying necrobot." Sideswipe concluded.

"Gonna have to concur." Sunstreaker agreed.

Ratchet bowed his head.

"You know...if I had to choose between having Megatron himself, or the two of you in this medibay right now, alphabetizing my files...I'd hurt your feelings." He said bluntly.

* * *

He might have been exaggerating.

Optimus stood up slowly, glaring at Megatron, seeing the madness in his optics. The pent up rage, looking ready to release.

"It was only ever a matter of time." He stated, vents puffing.

"Indeed. I needed to regroup. Defeat is not something I'm used to." Megatron replied. "How many are with you?"

"Just these two." Optimus replied, looking at Jazz, and an angry looking Mirage.

"Hang on Optimus!" Warpath called, sliding down the rock face, with Bluestreak and Perceptor behind him.

They slid in behind, guns raised, as Optimus let out a groan of annoyance.

"I've never known you as one to lie, Orion." Megatron said with mock surprise, optics moving from the new arrivals back to Prime. "Perhaps the Primacy has already corrupted you?"

"The only corruption here is that badge." Optimus replied, gesturing to the purple face that adorned Megatron's chest. "Why are you here?"

"I wasn't aware that these mountains were autobot property. Why can't we be here?" Megatron asked with mock innocense.

"You crawl back into your hole and hide for a year." Optimus said, walking around the mech, as the other decepticons raised their guns. "And only come out to visit a crater in the middle of a mountain range. Along with half your forces. It's too suspicious to ignore."

Megatron's optics seemed to burn brighter as he spoke.

"I was not hiding. I was...rebuilding." Megatron replied. "And when I'm done with you and your mechs, you will wish you had ignored this place."

"This doesn't need to keep escalating." Optimus said, looking Megatron in the optics, his expression softening. "I will not have your decepticons hunted down. I will not have them arrested. If you stand down, end this war now..."

"I intend to end this war now." Megatron replied, lifting up his fusion cannon. "This is all it will..."

There was a whizzing sound, and then a disc came in and smacked against the mech's helmet, bouncing off, and falling at his feet.

Megatron paused a moment, shocked at the truly unexpected attack, then stared down at the disc with wide optics.

"What in the name of..."

"My drone!" Perceptor exclaimed, running in, and scooping it up off the ground. He slowly looked up at Megatron as he picked it up.

"Heh...sincerest apologies..."

Megatron raised his fusion cannon to the scientist, and Perceptor's optics widened.

"HEY MEG!" Warpath shouted.

Megatron looked up at the very loud, red autobot.

The mech squared his hips, then fired his chest cannon, as Perceptor dove out of its way.

Megatron was hit full force by the tank shot, and the other autobots turned to Warpath with wide optics.

"Don't do that!" Jazz shouted.

Megatron's ferocious optics turned to the red mech. "Fatal mistake." He hissed, deploying his energon flail.

Optimus sidestepped in front of the mech as he deployed his energon axe, and blocked the flail.

"This is between you and me, Megatron." He snarled. "Leave them be."

"Oh no, Prime. This is our war. All of us. We are all fair game!" Megatron snarled, untangling his flail from the axe and swinging it.

Sky Lynx came soaring down into the crevice, lasers erupting from his mouth, blasting decepticons away.

"What the slag is that?!" Astrotrain demanded, before a laser blasted him off his feet.

"Bring it down!" Megatron commanded, as he swung at Optimus again, the prime blocking his blow.

Skywarp and the seekers fired up at Sky Lynx as he soared overhead.

"Optimus, let's go!" Sky Lynx screeched, as laser fire singed his wings, puncturing his metals.

He came swooping down, and landed in the crevice, his ramp lowering as the autobots changed form and roared towards him.

Optimus and Megatron continued their battle, as Sky Lynx kicked Thundercracker against a rock with one of his massive claws.

"Optimus!" Sky Lynx called, as Megatron took aim at him with his fusion cannon, and Optimus shoved it down at the last minute, making it fire into the ground.

Megatron grabbed Prime, and tried to overwhelm him with strength, his teeth clenched.

"You will not defeat me this time, Optimus!" Megatron snarled. "I know you too well. I'm ready for you now, old friend." He mocked.

"Prime, get down!" Sky Lynx shouted.

Optimus turned to look at the large mech, then pulled himself out of Megatron's grip, and threw himself at the ground.

Sky Lynx opened his mouth, his laser glowing red.

Megatron's optics widened, and he raised his fusion cannon.

It let out a metallic whine. It had overheated from his last shot. Megatron's spark sank.

Sky Lynx fired, the laser hitting Megatron directly in the chest, and blasting him across the crevice, sending him slamming into a rock and falling to the ground in a smoking heap.

Optimus turned and sprinted for Sky Lynx, as Soundwave looked up at them, his visor and faceplate concealing his rage.

"RAVAGE! LASERBEAK! EJECT! IMPEDE THEIR ESCAPE!" He shouted.

The two cassettes fired from his chest, Ravage sprinting at Optimus, while Laserbeak flew overhead, cutting towards the fleeing mech.

Optimus dove for the ramp, and Jazz smashed the button, quickly closing it, as Sky Lynx lifted off, leaving the enraged minions behind.

"Primus, this is uncomfortable." Sky Lynx whined. "I must've been hit over a dozen times." He said, as he soared over the mountain, smoke coming from one of his wings, and made his way back towards Iacon.

Optimus lay heaving on the floor of Sky Lynx's cabin.

"Maybe...a bit too close?" Jazz asked, collapsing next to the mech.

* * *

Soundwave turned and ran to Megatron's side, as Starscream watched with somewhat restrained jubilation.

"Megatron?!" Soundwave asked, putting a hand on the mech.

"A pity." Bludgeon remarked, walking over. "His vendetta against the Prime, so personal...it made him vulnerable."

"Truly a tragedy." Starscream sneered in agreement.

Megatron stirred, then rose, smoke still pouring from his frame. His body creaking as he stood. His optics full of hatred.

His chest was blackened. His decepticon badge was missing it's right side, burned away by the laser.

"Do explain, Bludgeon." He snarled. "Do explain to me how I am vulnerable."

"Forgive me, my lord." Bludgeon replied, his voice free of fear.

He almost sounded bored, as his optics ran across Megatron's still burning metals.

"But I believe you have let your personal feelings for the newest Prime get in the way of our mission."

Megatron grabbed the mech's pinkish red helm, and forced his head up, to look him in the optics.

"The only feeling I have for the new Prime, is the same raw hatred that has driven me to overthrow the previous two Primal regimes." He shoved Bludgeon aside, turning, his smoking frame walking away, the burn of Sky Lynx's laser causing a consistent pain that he ignored. "Besting Orion Pax and his meager forces will be even easier. Mark my words."

* * *

Ironhide and Brawn wrestled in the hangar bay, as Bumblebee watched with bored optics.

"You're seein what he's doin, right?" Ironhide asked, as Brawn pinned him against the floor. "Usin his weight distribution to his advantage."

"Yep. I see it." Bumblebee replied glumly.

"He doesn't see anything, Boss." Brawn muttered. "Optics are glazed over. Just like Bluestreak's when I talk to him about weapon calibration."

"No, I see it. You're...putting your weight on him. Your alt mode weight..?" Bumblebee stammered.

The two mechs stared at him with incredulous optics.

"His what?" Ironhide asked.

"Lemme give him a personal demonstration." Brawn barked, getting off of Ironhide.

"Oh no, I'm good actually, I got one from Mirage..." Bumblebee began.

"Nonsense." Brawn replied, putting his head down and charging at the mech.

Bumblebee barely had time to turn around, before Brawn bowled him over, and put his full weight down, forcing Bumblebee to the ground.

"This is war, Bumblebee! You must pay attention!" Brawn barked, lifting him up and slamming him back down. "You're a soldier!"

"Down boy!" Ironhide shouted, grabbing Brawn by his yellow back plate, and lifting him up with one arm. "Last thing we need is someone getting sent to see Ratchet."

There was a wailing sound, and all optics turned to the hangar entrance.

As Sky Lynx soared over the towers of Iacon.

One of his wings was burnt, and smoking.

And it became increasingly clear as he taxi'd in that he was not flying.

He was falling with style.

"Everybody get back!" Ironhide shouted. "Clear the hangar!"

Sky Lynx pulled up as he flew over one of Metroplex's turrets, and got just in the hangar door, before he slammed against the floor, sending sparks flying.

He slid across the bay, knocking weapons crates and energon refineries out of the way before coming to a stop, smoke pouring from his frame.

"Ow." The space dragon muttered, as he weakly tilted his pointy face to look at the others.

"Hello Ironhide. Lovely evening, eh?"

His ramp lowered, and Optimus staggered out. The other autobots followed him.

Bluestreak made it three steps before falling to his knees and purging on the ramp.

"Oh ew." Jazz muttered, jumping out of the way.

"Did...did you just...throw up...in me?!" Sky Lynx demanded. "Oh you little...oh silly me it's not your fault just...just...SOMEONE CLEAN IT UP!" He shouted.

"My bad..." Bluestreak moaned, as Prowl came over and helped him up.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, as he helped the nauseous autobot along.

"I'll take him." Brawn offered, taking Bluestreak toward the medibay.

"Whatever it was better've been worth it." Ironhide said, walking up to the wounded Sky Lynx. "Looks like he took a pounding."

"He did. Get Ratchet." Optimus commanded. He turned to Prowl. "Ask Perceptor. He collected data. We just..."

Prowl noticed his mildly chipped paint. "Oh man. You took some hits."

Arcee ran up to them. "What happened? Was it really Megatron?"

Optimus let out a long sigh as he finally allowed his vents to catch up with him.

And he nodded.

"It was Megatron." He breathed. "We engaged in battle."

"So exactly what we didn't want to do." Prowl replied. "Perfect." He paused as he saw Mirage. "How did you get out there?"

Mirage looked timidly over at him.

"Oh. I uh...stowed away."

"Mirage, we will discuss that later." Optimus said sternly.

"I understand." Mirage replied, walking away.

"Optimus." Perceptor called, holding the drone in his hand as he walked up. "With respect. I know what Megatron is after." He held up the drone.

A small bit of purple liquid ran down the edge of it.

"What...is that?" Arcee asked.

"Dark energon." Perceptor replied, fear in his optics. "And this was only from drilling a matter of...feet into the ground. I must immediately take this drone to my lab and analyze what we found on that mountain. I fear Megatron is up to something deeply sinister."


	7. The Camien

Chapter 7: The Camien

Optimus stood in the hangar, watching as Ratchet, who had oddly enlisted the twins help, got to work on the wounded Sky Lynx.

"That was...not a successful mission." Prowl said as he walked up.

"It's too early to say." Optimus replied. "Perceptor's data could tell us exactly what we need to know."

"We could've taken Megatron right then and there if Ironhide and I had gone with you instead of the rookies." Arcee muttered, arms crossed.

Optimus gave her a stern look.

"You were a rookie once, Arcee. And not terribly long ago."

"I learned quickly. Because I had to." Arcee stated. "So should Bluestreak and Warpath."

"Bluestreak and Warpath have an entire lifetime in their processors. This is new for them." Prowl pointed. "When they found you, there was..." He trailed off as he realized Optimus was glaring at him.

"Nothing up here." Arcee replied for him, tapping her helm. "I know. Optimus, it's okay. I'm coming to terms with it. Slowly. The point is, next time you have a chance to take Megatron out, have the right support." She said, turning and walking away, anger in her step.

"Anyway, I needed to talk." Prowl said quickly, to cut through the awkwardness. "To tell you that the Camien envoy is here. They just landed in the space port."

Optimus let out a sigh, and ran his fingers across his faceplate.

"Politics." He grumbled. "Where was my reminder?"

"Um...this is your reminder. And hey. We need an alliance. So reach deep down for that new Prime charisma you've got." Prowl coaxed.

"We don't need an alliance." Optimus replied, turning and walking away.

Arcee watched worriedly from the doorway to the training. She walked back in, as he walked off, the weight of the primacy almost showing on his shoulders.

"Maybe you should go with him, Prowl. You're much more of a politician than he is."

Prowl cocked his helm to the side and frowned.

"Thank...you?" He asked.

Arcee shrugged. "It is what it is."

Prowl turned back to Prime as he walked out onto the main deck of Metroplex.

"But no. He's got wings now. Let him learn to fly."

Bluestreak, who was leaned against a wall, trying to settle his tank, looked over and his optics widened.

"Prime has wings?!"

Prowl rolled his optics.

"Remind me to teach you what a metaphor is, Blue."

* * *

Optimus walked across the deck, and found Bumblebee leaning against the edge, looking down at the energon River below.

It was this same river Orion Pax had once plummeted down, after being betrayed by Megatron. It had been over a year now.

He walked up behind the mech, who barely reached up to his waist, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee turned and nodded at him.

"Hey." He said, looking back down.

"You are troubled." Optimus observed. "I see it in your optics."

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee replied. He turned to head back inside. "I don't want to be a problem..."

"Nonsense." Optimus replied. "What troubles you?"

Bumblebee let out a sigh.

"I don't...I don't think I should have survived, Optimus." He stated. "The autobot purge, all those capable good soldiers, dying without ever even having a chance to fight back...but I made it. It's not fair, Optimus. I'm not a soldier, I'm not a scout, I was just a courier..."

"Bumblebee...you are not a courier anymore." Optimus said, leaning against the same railing. "And there is nothing wrong with surviving. It's what we all must do, if we wish to win. I am so grateful that you managed to get out of Altihex alive. And you should be too."

"I am." Bumblebee replied. "I just...it's like...it's like Primus made a mistake."

Optimus leaned down so he could look Bumblebee in the optics.

"Primus doesn't make mistakes." He stated. "If you were just another body, you would've been reassigned by now. I certainly have enough soldiers. I could have you in an outpost somewhere. You are here, with my team, the best of the best. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I was there. When we took Iacon back." Bumblebee replied. "I didn't even do anything, Arcee's the one who took out Barricade..."

"It doesn't matter what you did, what you have done. Ironhide and Jazz both see potential in you. In your fighting ability. They believe as I do, that you can become more than a soldier. A warrior."

Bumblebee shook his head. "That's not what I am Optimus. I'm not, and I don't want to waste anyone's time, or get anyone's hopes up just to let them down..."

"You won't let anyone down." Optimus replied. "Just keep training. Keep practicing, keep running recon missions. Your time will come, Bumblebee. I promise."

Bumblebee looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Optimus turned as a shuttle taxi'd in, landing on Metroplex's deck.

"Now. I have some Prime things to do." He said, nodding to him. "If you'll excuse me."

Bumblebee headed back inside, as Optimus walked up to the shuttle, tension in his stomach.

He had dealt with the ambassador for Caminus before. The distant Cybertronian colony world had a stuffy counselor who Optimus had awkwardly clashed with during their first meeting, months earlier.

The shuttle ramp lowered, and Optimus stood up as straight as he could.

He smiled the most fake smile he could manage, before remembering his face plate made it unnecessary.

He watched as a pair of Camien guards, faces painted by primal war paint, stepped out first, armed with staffs.

And then, a red, black and blue femme walked down, her face white, with red paint curved down from her optics.

Two jet turbines hung on wings behind her.

She walked up to the mech, and bowed.

Optimus put up a hand.

"Um...I mentioned to the ambassador, that I do not require bowing..."

"Forgive me." The femme replied. "He didn't tell me that. Primes are considered holy figures on Caminus."

"Is Gracchus in the shuttle...?" Optimus asked nervously.

The femme smiled, a look of patient understanding on her face.

"Forgive me. Ambassador Gracchus retired a month ago. I am the new ambassador to Cybertron." She held out a hand and smiled politely. "My name is Windblade."

* * *

Perceptor looked up at the image on his screen, and listened to the audio from the drone.

Wheeljack stood in the corner, looking at dark energon samples. He paused, and looked up, as a thumping sound began to overpower the audios.

"Tell me you hear that." He said.

"I do." Perceptor replied.

"Good. Was worried I was losing my mind." Wheeljack replied worriedly, as he walked up. "Is that what i think it is?"

"Yes." Perceptor replied, turning back to him. "It's a spark beat."


	8. Ancient Evil

Chapter 8: Ancient Evil

"This is a real Titan." Windblade commented, as she walked along the deck of Metroplex, with Optimus Prime beside her. "Does it speak?"

"I do." Metroplex boomed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, cityspeaker. Give my regards to Caminus."

Optimus frowned as he looked at the femme.

"Cityspeaker?"

"Yes. I've been trained in the art of cityspeaking by the mistress of flame. Caminus is a damaged Titan. He can only speak through contact with his brain module." She explained, looking down at the energon River that flowed through Iacon.

"You seem to have many responsibilities for someone so young." Optimus noted.

"As do you." Windblade replied. "You are the youngest Prime of the new era. You should hear the stories that spread about you on Caminus."

"I am spoken of on Caminus?" Optimus asked with genuine curiosity. "It is many systems away."

"We worship Primes on Caminus, Optimus. And with all due respect, it's been a very long time since there was a Prime like you." She said, looking at his faceplate. "You were not born a Prime, nor were you in the lineage. You were a policeman, yes?"

"Yes." Optimus replied. "My name was Orion Pax. I was...smaller...back then."

"So they say." Windblade replied with a smile. "They also say that you were touched by the hand of Primus, and made a Prime by his will. It is...hard to believe, I am not as religious as most. But I respect their beliefs."

"You don't believe I was touched by the hand of Primus?" Optimus asked lightly.

Windblade looked out at the horizon.

"You tell me, Optimus Prime. Were you touched by the hand of Primus?"

Optimus followed her gaze, and leaned against the edge of the railing.

"It is...hard to explain." He replied. "I was near death...I had been betrayed by someone close to me..."

"Megatron." Windblade stated. "We've heard about him too."

"Indeed. I fell into the very energon river that runs below us. It carried me...deep into Cybertron." He paused, trailing off. "Perhaps we should discuss what you are here to discuss, yes?"

"No." Windblade replied. "Continue. I want to know who I'm dealing with. Whether you are someone I can trust."

Optimus sighed.

"Very well. I was awakened by...a voice."

"Whose voice?" Windblade asked.

"She identified herself as Solus Prime." Optimus replied, looking into Windblade's optics for signs of skepticism, and seeing it flicker across her face.

"She guided me to this." He continued, opening his chest, to reveal the matrix.

Windblade stared into it, optics wide with surprise.

"The matrix? It was said to be lost...so long ago."

"When I touched it, I was transformed into the mech you see now." Optimus finished. "You do not have to believe me if you wish. Maybe it was all a vision. Maybe it was an illusion. All I know is that I am no longer Orion Pax."

Windblade nodded.

"I...don't know what to say." She said, as he closed his chest around the matrix. "The matrix is an ancient artifact, legend claims it once chose Primes. So...I will trust you, Optimus Prime." She said with a smile, holding out a hand.

Optimus shook it.

"That is appreciated, Windblade. Now, what were you here to discuss?"

"I am here to discuss the ongoing conflict on your world." Windblade replied. "And to offer, at the request of the Mistress of flame, that we align ourselves with your autobots, and provide you support." She said, crossing her arms.

"You don't agree, do you?" Optimus asked.

"My feelings on the matter are irrelevant, I am merely here on behalf of the mistress..."

"You have asked me for my story, so that you can trust me. I wish to trust you, Windblade." Optimus coaxed. "Do you agree with the Mistress of Flame?"

Windblade sighed, then turned her head to look into Metroplex's hangar, where the autobots were still working on repairing Sky Lynx.

"I don't like war, Optimus." She replied. "I've seen what it does to other worlds. What it's done to Cybertron. An entire city turned into a field of rust..." She said with a shudder.

"And you're right." Optimus interrupted. "This war is an atrocity. That's why I cannot accept your aid."

Windblade paused, and frowned.

"Wait. What?"

"Everything you said is correct. Cybertron is being crushed by this war." Optimus said, straightening out. "But it is Cybertron's burden to bear, alone. I could not accept the deaths of Camien soldiers because of a war they had no hand in."

"I...wasn't expecting that." Windblade admitted.

"I feel we may be close to victory." Optimus said with confidence. "And once the decepticon threat is dealt with, I will gladly enter into an alliance with Caminus. But only once the threat is contained. Please deliver this message to the Mistress of Flame."

Windblade looked shell shocked by the Prime's words, but she nodded.

"I will...deliver your message. You are certain this is what you want, Prime?"

"I am." Optimus replied firmly. "Caminus will not pay for our...for my mistakes."

Windblade turned toward the shuttle. She paused, and turned around.

"Your mistakes?" She asked.

Optimus let out a low vent, feeling the tension wrack his frame.

"When I was Orion Pax...I was an idealist. I suppose I still am. But I had a friend. A fellow idealist, with more...radical methods than I."

"Megatron." Windblade finished. "He was your friend."

Optimus nodded, his head hung down.

"Tell me, Prime..." Windblade began, as she looked to her shuttle. She paused. "As an ambassador and leader on Caminus, I would do anything for my people." She looked Optimus in the optics. "If it comes to it, even with your history with Megatron...will you be able to do what is necessary?"

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"My history with Megatron no longer matters." He replied. "He has left a trail of death and destruction in his path. I will do anything I have to do, to defend Cybertron from him."

Windblade turned and walked to her shuttle.

"I like you Optimus. You're more open than most politicians I deal with."

"We are both younger than most politicians." Optimus replied. "We just haven't learned to lie yet."

Windblade chuckled.

"I suppose we're both in over our heads." She said as she walked up the ramp. "Good luck with your war, Optimus Prime. I wish you a swift victory, and perhaps, a long lasting alliance. Till all are one."

Optimus nodded.

"Till all are one." He echoed.

His comm buzzed, as the shuttle took off.

"Optimus? It's Perceptor. You need to get to the laboratory immediately. I know what Megatron is after."

* * *

Prowl and Arcee were already in the lab. So was an impatient looking Ratchet.

"Is there a reason I have to be here?" Ratchet asked. "I'm still tending to Sky Lynx."

"Trust me doctor, you will want to be here for this." Perceptor replied.

Optimus walked in, to see Perceptor and Wheeljack standing in front of their large monitor.

They had a hologram of the manganese mountains projected in front of them.

"What do you have?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack and Perceptor exchanged looks.

"You start, you're the Chief science officer." Wheeljack said with a wave of his hand.

"Now is not the time for pettiness. But very well." Perceptor replied. "Optimus, the drone picked up a...tremendous, almost absurd buildup of dark energon under the mountains. And I think we have a clue as to why...Wheeljack, if you would?"

Wheeljack walked over and played the drone's audio recording.

An intense, pounding sound filled the room.

"Ah, what the frag?!" Arcee exclaimed, covering her audios, as Prowl flinched in reaction to the loud noise filling the room.

Ratchet's optics widened. He walked up to the monitor.

"Are you certain this wasn't just the drone getting too close to one of the mechs?" He asked.

"This reading was taken at ten meters beneath the surface of the mountain, with full audio amplification from the drone." Perceptor replied. "The amplification was pointed downward."

Optimus looked to Ratchet.

"What is that sound?" He asked.

Ratchet looked back at him, audios still listening.

"It sounds like a spark beat, Optimus. But no regular spark beat. Like a...a collection of sparks beating as one."

"Or..." Wheeljack said, raising a finger. "One giant spark."

"You're saying there's something alive under that mountain?" Prowl asked. "Something pumping out dark energon?"

"Then Megatron has an unlimited supply of dark energon." Arcee said, looking at Optimus. "We have to disrupt the mining."

"What if he's not after the dark energon?" Ratchet asked. "Look, I'm not a soldier, I'm not a scientist the same way they are but...what if the dark energon is just part of it? What if they're trying to dig up whatever's down there?"

"Well we need to find out what's down there then." Arcee replied.

"What kind of creature would make a spark sound like that, and produce that much dark energon?" Optimus asked as he put his hand under his chin.

The intercom in the room let out a whistling sound, and the autobots all looked around in confusion.

Machinery whirred to life in front of them, and a hologram materialized, stepping down to face them.

A scaled down hologram of Metroplex, in his robot form.

"I know what is buried under the Manganese mountains." He stated, looking directly at Optimus.

The autobots exchanged looks, attention focused on the scaled down Titan.

"Well don't leave us in suspense here." Arcee urged.

Metroplex nodded.

"He is a relic of an ancient time in Cybertron's history. He proved a formidable enemy to me in those olden days...his name is Trypticon."

A chill went up the spines of the autobots as his name was spoken.

"The old Titan?" Prowl asked. "From those historical datalogs?"

"The same." Metroplex replied. "If Megatron is attempting to resurrect Trypticon..." he trailed off, a look of horror on his face. "You must stop him, Optimus Prime. At any cost. If Trypticon is awakened...all of Cybertron shall pay the price."

* * *

Megatron walked along the interior of the crevice, as more decepticon reinforcements flew in.

He looked down at his burned frame, still feeling the rage festering inside him.

He needed to release it, and soon.

"Shockwave, how far have we gotten?" He demanded. "What depth?"

"We've passed fifty meters, lord Megatron." Shockwave replied. "We should begin to see signs of it at any moment."

The ground beneath them began to shake, and then, as decepticons ran for cover, a large section of it collapsed, pulling in a pair of drilling machines, which plummeted down.

"Unfortunate." Bludgeon muttered.

Megatron walked past him, toward the edge of the collapse.

A giant hole had opened up below them.

"Megatron, do not step too close..." Shockwave began.

Megatron gave him a hard glare, then turned back to the hole.

And looked down.

The drilling machines had smashed off of a giant bulkhead below.

A giant grey bulkhead, with a purple glass slit running along its surface.

Megatron narrowed his optics, as a grin spread across his face.

It wasn't a slit.

It was an optic.

He was staring into a giant purple optic.

"Hello Trypticon." Megatron hissed.


	9. Trypticon

Chapter 9: Trypticon

"So...the manganese mountains...formed over a Titan?" Optimus asked. "A Titan that's still alive?"

"The only explanation is a deep stasis lock." Perceptor theorized. "Megatron might not even be collecting the dark energon for his own use."

"He needs it to wake the Titan up." Arcee finished.

"Is Megatron that crazy?" Prowl asked. "He doesn't even know if he can control it."

"He can't control it." Metroplex stated bluntly, looking to Optimus. "Regardless of what Megatron believes, how confident he is, he cannot control Trypticon. Trypticon is a wild beast. He seeks only to destroy."

"Why?" Prowl asked. "The titans were the protectors of Cybertron in the ancient times. Why would he want to destroy it?"

"He fought with us once, against the chaos bringer." Metroplex replied. "But the chaos bringer captured him. Tortured him. Corrupted his mind with dark energon. Turned him into his slave. Now all he knows is to destroy the world he once protected. And if he awakens, this is exactly what he will do."

"The chaos bringer?" Arcee asked.

"You don't know the chaos bringer?" Prowl asked incredulously. "Never heard of him?"

"I woke up in Iacon with my mind reset, Prowl." Arcee replied, arms folded. "I don't know a lot of things most of you do."

"The chaos bringer is Unicron." Ratchet stated, and the mechs and femme turned to look at him. He looked out at them with irritated optics.

"What? Tired of dragging this out." He snapped grumpily.

Metroplex glared at the medic, with narrowed optics.

"Do not say his name." He hissed. "We fought battles for eons so that it would be forgotten."

"Metroplex." Optimus spoke up, walking toward the hologram. "Have you faced Trypticon in battle before?"

"Indeed I have." Metroplex replied. "Long ago. And I defeated him. But I am not what I once was, Optimus. I lack even the energon to initiate transformation. I would need a sizable influx of it in order to fight him." He lamented, bowing his helm. "I...wish I could be stronger for you, Prime."

"You've done enough. You are our home, Metroplex." He looked around the room. "We need to do this ourselves. We must ensure Trypticon does not rise."

"Optimus, are you proposing we launch a mission to take down a Titan?" Ratchet asked. "A Titan."

"Facing a Titan is far easier when it is stasis locked." Metroplex stated.

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious." Prowl remarked.

Metroplex's hologram frowned. "I hold no such rank..."

"I get the doctor's point, Optimus. This is a huge undertaking." Arcee agreed. "There are a lot of ways this could go bad."

Optimus turned to Prowl, who had his hand under his chin.

"You're my tactician, Prowl. What do you think we should do?"

Prowl let out a long vent, his mind calculating as he thought of all of the variables that lay before him.

"We need a small team. With an emphasis on stealth." He stated. "The decepticons have heavy armament around the crevice now, so we can't try getting around them. We have to find another way into the mountain."

"There's an energon river that leads directly underneath the mountain via a cave." Perceptor pointed out, gesturing to the hologram. "We might be able to find a way inside the Titan from there."

"And once we're inside?" Optimus asked.

"He may still have internal defenses." Metroplex explained. "But many will have been nullified by his stasis."

"We get past them and...and destroy his spark." Prowl stated. "Or his brain module. Whatever we can find first. Make sure Megatron can't wake him up."

"No moral hang ups on killing a sleeping Titan?" Ratchet asked, looking around.

"Do not allow such things to make you hesitate, for even a moment." Metroplex said sternly, anger in his voice. "Trypticon killed six of my brothers, and decimated Cybertron's population eons ago. Entire towns burned. If awakened he will try to finish what he started. Kill him while you can."

"We need a team." Optimus said, looking around the room. "And we need to pick very carefully."

"Okay. I'm gonna say it now so you don't get mad at me for saying it at the last minute." Prowl said, looking up at him. "You shouldn't go."

"What?" Optimus asked, frowning. "I'm the leader of the autobots. It is my duty."

"Optimus. You've done some truly incredible things, and you know I have the utmost respect for you, I have since before you were a Prime." Prowl began. "That being said, you are not the least bit stealthy."

Optimus looked around the room, and saw most of the faces plain, non argumentative.

Ratchet looked like he wanted to say something. Wheeljack and Perceptor suddenly tried to look busy.

"He's...kinda right." Arcee conceded.

Optimus sighed, then looked back at Prowl.

"Who would you have lead the team?"

"Easiest question you've asked." Prowl replied. "This mission was made for Mirage."

"Mirage?" Optimus asked, arching an optic ridge. "You think he's ready for a command?"

"I'm sure of it." Prowl replied firmly.

"You'll need someone with aquatic experience." Arcee noted, looking at the hologram of the energon river. "Do we have anyone with aquatic experience?"

Prowl grimaced.

"Ugh...no. Not at all. But I know a guy. One of Magnus's guys. In Tetrahex. I can have him sent over."

"Who?" Optimus asked.

* * *

The hangar door opened, and a white, yellow and blue hovercraft hissed in, his fans blowing him across the metal floor, as the rookies turned to look at him.

The small mech transformed up.

Into a cheerful little bot with bright blue optics and a masked face.

"Hey guys! Name's Seaspray!" He exclaimed, walking around the hangar, he began to shake everyone's hands.

Optimus stared at him silently, with Prowl at his side.

Optics wide with confusion. And some disappointment he tried his best not to show.

"I'm not going to lie." Prowl finally said. "He looked taller in his picture."


	10. The Rookies

Chapter 10: The Rookies

"Seaspray! How've you been?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, running up and hugging the hovercraft.

"Bee?! No way, they didn't tell me you were assigned here!" Seaspray replied excitedly. "How much action do you get up here?"

"None!" Bumblebee replied. "I'm in training." His smile faded a little.

"Oh it's all good, I am too. I haven't actually run a mission yet." Seaspray said, patting him on the shoulder. "So we're in the same boat."

"Did he just say...he hasn't run a mission yet?" Optimus asked Prowl.

Prowl sighed.

"Ultra Magnus did warn me that he's not exactly...active."

Optimus covered his face with his hand and let out a long, frustrated vent.

"Prowl, you do understand that this mission has long lasting ramifications..."

"I do." Prowl replied. "I'm going with my gut. I think he's our best shot. And you're going to disagree with me, but I think Bumblebee is too."

Optimus looked up at him quickly.

"No."

"Optimus..."

"No." Optimus repeated firmly. "He's not on active duty either, beyond long range scouting, he is not ready for this."

Prowl walked into a side hallway so as to be out of the view of the other mechs.

"Optimus, I get that you like him, I get that he's young..."

"He's little more than a child. And as Ironhide has plainly stated, he is not yet ready." Optimus interrupted. "This is not about my personal feelings for him, he is not up to a mission of this nature."

Prowl looked back out at Bumblebee as he introduced Seaspray to Ironhide.

"Optimus. We all want Bumblebee to succeed. We all see his potential. But he's not going to learn how to be a soldier in this hangar. Or in a training room. He has to go out there and be tested. Just as we all were."

"He's right." A voice said, from the back of the hallway.

Mirage decloaked next to them.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping. I was hanging out in this hallway, trying to..." he trailed off. "Trying to disappear. Prowl is right, Optimus. Bumblebee is ready for duty. He needs a push, and this is that push."

Optimus turned to Mirage, frowning.

"Why would you wish to disappear?" He asked.

Mirage sighed, leaning against the hallway with one arm.

"It's been tough since I lost...it doesn't matter. Everybody loses somebody. It doesn't excuse anything. And I truly want to apologize for stowing away on our last mission, Prime, that was uncharacteristic of me and I am so sorry. I will accept any punishment you wish to impose..."

"I'm putting you in command of a very important mission." Optimus interrupted.

Mirage's optics widened.

"That...wasn't what I expected. But okay. I accept."

"You're going to be flowing through an energon River into the veins of a buried Titan." Prowl stated as bluntly as he could. "You have to get inside, and kill it before Megatron wakes it up."

Mirage stared blankly back at him.

"Okay." 

"You're taking a small stealth team with you." Optimus continued. "We haven't yet decided on who exactly, but..."

"Jazz." Mirage stated, optics shifting from Prowl to Optimus. "I'll need Jazz. Bumblebee as you said will come. He's a good scout, I'll need him."

"You'll have Seaspray, our transfer from Tetrahex. He's an aquatic specialist, he'll help get you in."

Mirage nodded. "All I need now is someone who's familiar with this...Titan's anatomy." He concluded. "Someone who can give me an idea of what I'm going to be dealing with."

Optimus and Prowl exchanged a look.

"I think we both know who that is." Prowl muttered.

"I'll tell him." Optimus replied, turning and walking out of the hallway. "He'll be less irritable if he hears it from me."

* * *

"You want me to go inside WHAT?!" Ratchet exclaimed, a surgical scalpel in his hand, his expression aghast.

"Inside the Titan. More specifically, it's veins." Optimus replied. "You know anatomy better than anyone here. We need to neutralize it's spark."

Ratchet slammed the scalpel down on the table and began pacing the room.

"Optimus...I haven't been in combat in some time."

"A year." Optimus replied. "Ratchet, understand that I would not ask this of you if I didn't need you for this. All of Cybertron is at risk. This mission cannot fail."

"And what if it does, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "What if this thing wakes up, what if we don't kill it in time?"

Optimus sighed, and looked down at a medical display.

"If What Metroplex has told me is correct...it will be an apocalypse level event. Trypticon will attempt to raze Cybertron. We cannot let that happen."

Ratchet tried to get a hold of himself, shaking his hands feverishly.

"Okay." He said after a few deep vents. "Okay. Yeah. I'll do it. Won't be anyone to fix up if we fail. So why not?"

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, old friend. You will succeed. I promise you."

Ratchet nodded, looking out the window, at the afternoon sun.

"Is your matrix telling you that?"

Optimus felt an answer come to mind right away. But he didn't say it.

Instead, he lied.

"Yes." He said firmly. "It is."

* * *

"Starscream!" Megatron called, climbing up the ridge, to where his seeker commander stood. "Any sign of autobot activity?"

"Of course not." Starscream replied. "You see the defenses we have set up. They know not to come here." He sneered.

"You sound awfully confident." Megatron replied. "Optimus Prime is no fool. It is only a matter of time until he figures out what we're doing here. They'll come."

"You always did think too much of that wretch." Starscream muttered.

Megatron turned and glared at the mech.

"Did I?"

"Always." Starscream replied in a nasty tone. "You used to go on about how you would make a decepticon out of him, about how he would be your first officer. Quite a decepticon he turned out to be."

"It was wishful thinking." Megatron replied. "I've been cursed with incompetent officers of late." He snarled, optics boring into Starscream's.

Starscream gritted his teeth and let out a squeal of frustration.

"The day will come when you show me the respect I deserve. The respect I've earned!"

"Oh?" Megatron asked. He leaned forward, getting into Starscream's face. "You haven't earned anything in your entire life. Least of all respect. You think I've forgotten your attempted insurrection against me? I have a long memory Starscream. For you, respect must be taken. Because I guarantee it will not be earned."

Starscream stared back in rage filled frustration at the mech.

But he did nothing. Said nothing. He merely sagged his shoulders.

"Now...seeker commander...keep your optics on the horizon. And notify me if you see vehicles, or a...flying space dragon...approaching from any direction."

Starscream glared at him as he walked away.

"As you command, lord Megatron."


	11. Cancelling the Apocalypse

Chapter 11: Cancelling the Apocalypse

Optimus stood on the deck of Metroplex, looking out at the afternoon sun.

It was a truly beautiful day. Cybertron looked so beautiful with the sunlight reflecting off it.

It was perfection. The wind was weak, just enough to feel.

Prowl walked up behind him.

"It's almost time to address them." He said, as he walked next to the larger mech, and turned to look up at him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Optimus replied. He looked down at the energon river. "Prowl, when we were in that bunker, hiding out from the decepticons, in my early days of..." he trailed off, searching for the word.

"Primehood?" Prowl suggested.

"That works. Primehood. In my early days, every decision I made was important, a matter of life or death. The future of the autobots was in my hands."

"And it worked out." Prowl said with a smile. "Here we are."

Prime nodded. "But back then...whenever I felt a sense of doubt, I also felt a sense of..." He trailed off again. "It is...very hard to explain. It felt like reassurance. From the matrix. Guidance. Like the matrix was leading me to the correct decisions."

"That sounds like it could be really helpful." Prowl replied, frowning. "Like. Really really helpful. What's it guiding you to do now?"

Optimus sighed, and bowed his head.

"It isn't." He said bluntly.

"It isn't? Like...isn't what?" Prowl asked, his optics looking puzzled.

"It isn't guiding me." Optimus said, a hint of frustration to his voice. "Ever since the battle for Iacon it has gone...silent. That feeling, that sense of reassurance is gone."

"Maybe it's decided that your destiny is in your own hands now." Prowl speculated. "It's telling you to trust your own judgment. You do trust your own judgment, right?"

"Of course." Optimus replied. "I just...can't help but have second thoughts, when the weight of our world is on my shoulders. There can be no mistakes, Prowl."

"So don't make any." Prowl replied with a dry chuckle. "You're a Prime, you don't make mistakes anymore."

Optimus managed a laugh at that, but he couldn't help feeling dread in his fuel pump, at the threat that was looming.

"It's time to address them." He said, turning and walking inside.

"Agreed." Prowl replied, following him in.

* * *

"All autobots report to the hangar bay immediately." Blaster called over the intercom.

Bumblebee and Seaspray were awkwardly working on a special handshake with Jazz, when Optimus walked into the hangar.

Other autobots began filing in, as Optimus stood, with Prowl at his side, next to the wounded, but recovering Sky Lynx.

"So what's the deal, big guy?" Ironhide asked, arms crossed.

Optimus cleared his throat, as he looked out at the group.

"Autobots...today we have learned of a grave threat posed by the decepticons. Some of you have already been informed..."

"Bring it on." Brawn said, pounding his fists together angrily. "I'm gettin restless."

"Megatron is attempting to raise a titan from stasis." Optimus continued. "A Titan which is resting within the Manganese mountains."

Brawn's optics widened.

"A what?"

"Shut it." Ironhide muttered, slapping him on the back of his hard head.

The autobot rookies looked around with wide optics, suddenly looking a lot less confident.

"Hey!" Ironhide called out. "Shut up. Go on, Prime."

Optimus nodded to the mech.

"We have a plan. The best one we can work out on such short notice." He looked to his infiltration team.

"Mirage is going to lead a team of Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and our new addition, Seaspray, into the Titan. They will enter via an underground energon river. While they enter the Titan, I will lead a team to engage Megatron on the surface, to keep him from discovering our infiltration. We must keep him distracted, until Mirage can successfully deactivate the Titan. Any questions?"

Several hands shot up.

"Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

"Am I still suspended?" He asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied sternly.

Sunstreaker pouted in reply. Optimus turned his optics to the rookies.

"Bluestreak?"

"Yeah, Hi, um, how are we going to distract Megatron exactly?"

Optimus frowned, cocking his helm to the side.

"By...shooting at him. And his soldiers. It's combat."

Brawn's hand shot up.

"What about punching?" He called out.

"Well...yes, obviously we will be punching as well. Combat. Combat, Ironhide you've trained them in combat I assume?" Optimus asked, stress in his voice.

"Yup, sure have." Ironhide replied, giving his rookies a dirty look. "They're just bein stupid right now."

Seaspray raised his hand. Optimus pointed at him.

"Hi, just wanted to introduce myself, in case I don't come back from this, I'm Seaspray." He called, waving at them.

"I like him." Arcee said, walking over and patting him on the head. "You better come back little guy."

"I mean, I'll certainly try, tall lady." Seaspray replied.

"What is it with you and short mechs?" Sideswipe asked, rolling his optics.

"They're adorable!" Arcee replied. "Look at his little face." She said, pointing at Seaspray's faceplate. "Am I wrong?"

"Nah they're kinda cute." Jazz agreed.

"They're a damned treasure." Ironhide agreed.

"Is there anything else?" Optimus asked. "Anything important?" He clarified with a somewhat annoyed voice.

Silence.

"Very well. Ironhide, Arcee, Bluestreak, Brawn, Warpath, Sideswipe, you're with me. Prowl, you're running things from here. Mirage, you're going to take a MARB inside the cave, and use it to find and if necessary carve a path into Trypticon. Grab whatever you need from the armory and report to your teams. We roll out in ten minutes."

The group separated, and Sunstreaker walked straight to Optimus.

"Optimus." He called anxiously. "Optimus, please. I need to be in on this. I can fight, you know that."

"When your head is in the right place, you're a good fighter." Optimus replied. "But I'm not confident it is. You are still suspended from duty. You will stay here."

"Optimus, my brother..." Sunstreaker began.

"...has performed up to his expectations. He hasn't pulled any stunts like you have. He is cleared for combat." He said sternly. "You aren't."

"Optimus, I've always fought at his side, please let me..." He began. "You said this is about Megatron raising a Titan, this is the most important mission we've ever had..."

"And that's precisely why you're sitting it out." Optimus replied firmly. "Sideswipe will be alright, I'll keep him covered. Don't worry. Take this time to reflect, Sunstreaker. You need to figure out whether you're serious about having a future with the autobots."

Sunstreaker let out an exasperated groan, turning his optics to Arcee.

"Please Arcee, you said you believed in me, talk to him!" He urged.

"My hands are tied, Sunny." Arcee replied.

Sunstreaker let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He replied, turning and walking away.

Sideswipe walked up to him.

"Hey. I'll be okay. Just be patient, okay? Are you good?" Sideswipe asked sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just come back in one piece." Sunstreaker replied, walking past him.

He turned the corner of the hallway, until he was out of view of the others.

He began pounding the wall angrily, letting out all of his frustration on the bulkhead with a hopeless fury.

He sighed, as he leaned against the bulkhead in defeat.

"Sorry Metroplex." He muttered.

"It is alright, large eared one." Metroplex replied. "I felt nothing."


	12. Rise

Chapter 12: Rise

"Optimus, I can help. I promise you I can." Sky Lynx pleaded, his wings still damaged.

"You've done enough, Sky Lynx. You will be our emergency backup if needed." Optimus assured. "For now, get some rest."

"You know I can't get any rest when you lads are out there fighting." Sky Lynx replied nervously.

"We'll be alright." Optimus assured, patting his nose. "And so will the others." He turned to see Prowl grabbing a rifle. He frowned.

"You're running point from here." He said.

"Sorry, Optimus." Prowl replied, strapping the rifle to his back. "But I'm coming with you. And you have no say in the matter. You want Megatron distracted, no better way to get that than by putting me on the battlefield."

Optimus's optics were wide.

"Prowl...are you sure about this?"

"I killed his mentor, tore you two apart, he's had it out for me personally. He's not going to be able to resist that, Optimus." Prowl replied. "And you know it."

Optimus paused a moment, considering all the factors. Then he nodded.

"Alright. You're in. Perceptor will run point from here."

"Understood." Perceptor replied with a salute.

Optimus watched a MARB hover across the bay.

Mobile Autobot Repair Bay's, or MARB's, were a Wheeljack invention, a hovering platform with self repair equipment, and weapon systems.

It was golden, to match the autobot shuttles, and had handles on the front for piloting.

Jazz climbed up onto the MARB, grabbing a firm hold of the handles. Mirage and the others joined him.

Bumblebee turned to Optimus, as the MARB powered up, and nodded.

"Good luck out there." Optimus called.

"You can count on us, Prime." Mirage replied.

The MARB shot out of the hangar, and streaked toward the energon river.

Optimus looked at his squad, as they anxiously fiddled with their weapons.

"Autobots, it's time." He called out, turning and transforming down into his semi truck mode. "Stay behind me, in tight formation. Find cover as soon as possible, and don't take any risks. We're here to cause a distraction, nothing more. Let's roll."

The other autobots transformed down, revving their engines to drown out the nervousness.

Optimus lurched ahead, and the others followed, the convoy rolling down the Main Street.

Sunstreaker watched regretfully from the deck, as the group of vehicles rumbled toward the mountains.

* * *

The MARB flew just above the energon river, the wind whipping the mechs as they flew forward.

"I hate these things." Ratchet muttered.

"Wheeljack would be crushed to hear that, doc." Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, you guys get to hang out with the cool bots, no fair." Seaspray commented. "All we have is Ultra Magnus, and he's mean."

"I'll see if I can talk Optimus into letting you stay." Bumblebee said, patting him on the rotor. "Having you at the base would be so much fun!"

"Don't let that be part of your sales pitch." Jazz warned. "He thinks we have too much fun as it is."

"Discipline has been lacking of late." Mirage agreed.

"Ship out all the rookies, and the twins, and there won't be any discipline problems." Ratchet grumbled.

"Hey! I'm a rookie!" Seaspray called.

"Present aquatic company excluded." Ratchet replied.

"Stay focused." Mirage commanded. "We're almost in sensor range. Prepare to cut engines. Seaspray, you're up."

Seaspray nodded.

"Copy that. Time to get wet." He pulled a tow chain from his frame, and hooked it to the front of the MARB, as Jazz throttled down, and the hovering platform began to lower toward the clear blue energon.

The MARB splashed down, its engines fully cutting off.

Seaspray jumped forward and changed form, his hovercraft mode splashing down, his rotors began to spin, propelling him forward.

The tow chain went taut, and the MARB lurched ahead.

Mirage looked up at the towering mountain as it got closer.

He could feel the tension in his frame. All his life he had looked up at these mountains. But only now did he know what lay within it.

"Be ready for anything, autobots." He warned, looking to the others.

* * *

Starscream yawned as he laid on his back, on the cliff side.

"Megatron's gonna be none too pleased if he finds you like this." Skywarp warned.

"Oh? And whose going to tell him? You?" Starscream spat. "Go on then. Tell him you glitch rat."

"Easy." Skywarp replied, putting up his hands. "Just warning you is all." He frowned, as he looked out across the plains. "Screamer, you may wanna get your optics checked. We have company."

Starscream tilted his head back, looking at the plains upside down.

His optics widened, and he flipped himself over.

"MEGATRON!" He shouted at the top of his vocal capacity. "It's the autobots!"

Optimus Prime led the charge, as the autobots streaked towards the mountain, their vehicle modes kicking up dust in the valley below.

Megatron sprinted up to Starscream's side, and his optics narrowed.

As he saw the convoy approach, a smirk slowly unfolded on his face.

"Good." He stated. "I want him here. I want him to see this."

He turned to the inside of the crevice.

Half of Trypticon's face was visible now, his giant metal teeth shining in the sun, as the decepticons continued cutting away at his mountain prison.

"Start the dark energon infusion." He commanded. "And scramble the seekers. Stop the autobot's advance. I want them all to bear witness."

Starscream gestured to the others, and changed form, streaking off the mountainside, with Skywarp and Thundercracker in tow.

Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge blasted off from inside the crevice to join them.

"As you command my lord." Bludgeon hissed, walking past Shockwave, and pulling an energon tube into the gaping mouth of the Titan.

He walked past its giant laser array, and into the Titan's head, looking up at its brain module.

It was covered in spiked dark energon.

Bludgeon grinned excitedly as he looked up at the giant, corrupted brain module.

And he plugged the tube in beneath it, locking it in place.

"Its time to wake up." He coaxed, as the dark energon began to flow.


	13. Undertaking

Chapter 13: Undertaking

Seaspray lugged the MARB with the other four autobots into the cavern that led underneath the manganese mountains.

"Welp. This is where it gets tricky." Seaspray muttered, turning on his headlights. "Any idea which way this Titan is?"

"No." Mirage replied, looking down at the river. "But this has to be flowing somewhere. We follow the stream. It will likely lead to Trypticon."

Bumblebee leaned over the edge of the MARB, frowning as he looked into the energon.

"Is it just me or is this energon starting to get a bit...purple?"

"It's not just you." Seaspray replied. "This feels weird."

"This means we're on the right track." Mirage concluded. "Keep pushing, Seaspray."

* * *

Optimus transformed up, as the jets streaked overhead.

"Find cover, fast!" He commanded.

Ironhide threw down some forcefield generators, and dove behind them, as the jets circled back around.

Bluestreak and Brawn fired up aimlessly at the seekers as they streaked overhead.

"Pick your shots!" Ironhide shouted. "Don't just shoot for the sake'a shooting!"

Warpath looked up at Skywarp as he circled around. His optics narrowed.

"Watch and learn!" He shouted.

He leaned back, waiting a moment, then fired his chest cannon.

Skywarp let out a cry as the shell tore through his stabilizer, and he was sent crashing across the ground.

"YEAH! THATS HOW ITS DONE!" Warpath boasted, as Ironhide ran up and high fived the mech.

"Autobots, ground those fliers!" Optimus commanded, blasting apart Ramjet's wing as he flew overhead, sending the conehead crashing to the ground. "We need to even the playing field!"

"I could not agree more." A voice declared from above.

Optimus looked up to see Megatron sliding down the mountainside, and landing before the autobots.

"Even the playing field. You've held the balance of power for far too long, Optimus." He snarled, stepping forth, as Blitzwing and Brawl slid down on either side of him. "And what did you do with it?" He asked, firing a shot from his fusion cannon that tore apart one of the forcefields. "Nothing!"

Sideswipe fired from behind a forcefield, hitting Megatron in the shoulder.

Megatron turned his steely optics to the mech, rage on his face.

"Sideswipe, autobots, get back!" Optimus shouted.

Arcee dove over and pulled Sideswipe away.

"Get behind me." She commanded, raising her blasters, optics locking with Megatron.

Megatron smirked, as he stepped towards her.

"Do you intend to use those on me?" He asked.

Arcee fired both blasters, hitting him in the chest, and stopping his advance momentarily.

"Does that answer your question?" Arcee asked.

"Indeed it does." Megatron replied, raising his fusion cannon. "Unfortunately you won't like my answer."

Ironhide let out a roar as he charged at the mech, slamming the fusion cannon into the sky, causing Megatron to shoot down one of his own seekers.

Ironhide punched Megatron across the face, then brought his fist slamming down on the mech's helmet.

"I been waitin to get my hands on you Megs." Ironhide snarled angrily.

Megatron grinned at this.

Then he grabbed Ironhide's fist as he swung it, and squeezed it, crushing two of his fingers, and causing Ironhide to let out a growl of pain.

"Then you are a greater fool than I've been told." The warlord hissed, as he punched Ironhide across the face, grabbed his head, and slammed it off his knee.

He punched the dazed mech again, knocking him back, and turned in time to see Arcee leaping at him.

He grabbed the femme out of the air and slammed her against the ground, punching her down repeatedly, ripping off one of her doorwings and tossing it aside.

He heard a yell, and looked to see Sideswipe charging at him.

He grabbed the mech by the throat before he could land a punch, and lifted him up, crushing his neck metals in his grip.

Sideswipe let out a weak whimper of pain as Megatron raised him up.

"That's enough!" Prowl shouted, shooting Megatron in the shoulder with his rifle.

Megatron turned to him, optics looking ferociously angry. And betraying more than a little surprise.

"Prowl, fall back!" Optimus shouted, as he grappled with Blitzwing.

Prowl ignored him, firing his rifle again, hitting Megatron in the leg, to little effect.

Megatron hurled Sideswipe into the ground with disgust, and turned toward Prowl.

"I never thought I would see you on a battlefield, Prowl." He spat. "Always the coward."

"I'm not the one that hid from the world for a year because he got his aft kicked." Prowl countered.

Megatron grimaced at his words, and let out a growl of rage as he raised his fusion cannon.

"No!" Ironhide shouted, grabbing the mech's leg.

Megatron looked down at the battered autobot with amusement.

"Such heroic nonsense." He taunted, lowering his fusion cannon toward the mech's head.

It began to glow, when a scream broke Megatron's concentration.

He looked up in time to see Blitzwing's chassis flying at him.

The mech crashed into him, knocking them both over.

Megatron barely had time to stand before Optimus was on him, fists pounding his frame.

"That's enough!" Optimus shouted, beating down on Megatron in a rage, fists tearing off chunks of gray metal without mercy.

* * *

Seaspray began to slow down as the stream narrowed ahead of him.

"It has to be close, right?" He asked. "I don't know how much farther it goes."

Ratchet checked the MARB's scanners.

"We're close." He replied. "Dark energon readings are...getting somewhat absurd."

"Uhh...guys?" Bumblebee said, turning on his headlights.

He pointed them upward.

A giant grey bulkhead stood ahead of them, embedded in the cave wall. The stream seemed to be continuing underneath it.

"Well...looks like we found our Titan." Jazz muttered.


	14. The Unthinkable

Chapter 14: The Unthinkable

Ratchet deployed a circular saw from his arm.

"Good thing I still have my surgical tools." He stated, as he began sawing into the bulkhead. "We really weren't prepared for this..."

"Couldn't be helped. Launching a mission like this in less than an hour isn't ideal." Mirage lamented. "But we have to make this work."

Seaspray waited patiently, floating in front of the MARB.

"What do you think we'll find inside?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ain't gonna need to wonder long." Jazz replied nervously, gripping his blaster close, and grimacing at the sound as Ratchet sawed through the bulkhead.

"Well look at the positive." Seaspray called. "Now we know it's not awake. Cuz it probably wouldn't be too happy about us doing this."

"I would imagine not." Ratchet agreed, as a giant section of the bulkhead came crashing down.

The energon river continued inside. But the interior looked nothing like the cave they had floated in from.

It was dark. With purple lighting. And the energon current was stronger. And very clearly purple.

"Welp. Let's get to it." Seaspray said enthusiastically, spinning his rotors, as Ratchet climbed back onto the MARB.

Seaspray hauled the platform in, slowing his speed, as he made his way cautiously through the veins of the sleeping Titan.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron exchanged blows, as the other autobots tried to recover from the beating they had just received.

"You good, old man?!" Warpath asked, dragging the battered Ironhide to safety.

"Say...say that to me when...when I can see you, you slag licker..." Ironhide muttered, his optics flickering.

Sideswipe pulled a battered Arcee behind cover, as energon poured from his partially crushed throat.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked, trying to stand.

"He's in the zone right now, don't worry about him." Sideswipe replied, coughing, and sinking to the ground, as he held his throat to try and stop the energon flow. "How far do you think they've made it by now?" He asked.

Arcee tried to stand up, groaning as she noticed one of her bumpers, which became her doorwing, had been ripped off. "I don't know Sideswipe. We gotta hope for the best." She replied, leaning over and pulling him close, as she began to work on his throat. "Hold still."

"You can't do this, Megatron!" Optimus shouted. "Trypticon is barely contained madness, you won't be able to control him!"

Megatron let out a laugh as he took a punch, then wrapped his energon flail around one of Optimus's shoulder smokestacks, and pulled him close.

"I want you to remember those words, when Trypticon pounds Iacon to dust!" He snarled.

Optimus began punching his chest, then grabbed his ion blaster and shot Megatron point blank, knocking him backward.

"I won't let you raise that beast." He stated. "If that Titan rises, Cybertron will fall."

"Cybertron fell the day you took Iacon back." Megatron replied, wiping away some energon, as he struggled to his feet. "Your failed leadership will doom our world, if I don't seize it back. You never had the bearings to rule, Optimus."

"Enough!" Optimus shouted, swinging his energon axe and getting it lodged painfully in the grey mech's shoulder.

Megatron let out a growl, gritting his teeth as he glared at the mech, optics full of hatred.

"You failed this planet the day you took up arms against me."

Optimus let out a roar of frustration, then ripped his axe from the mech's shoulder, splashing energon across the metal ground.

Megatron clutched his shoulder as he grimaced in pain.

"What happened to you?!" Optimus demanded. "It's like you're not even the same person! You used to stand for something! You were a symbol of hope! An ideal!"

Megatron leaned back, still gripping his wound. But he looked up at Optimus, gritting his teeth with rage, as the Prime continued.

"You believed in freedom for all. You believed in a bright future for all of Cybertron. And then you lose Terminus, and what, you decide to throw it all out? One death?! You allowed it to turn you into this?!" Optimus exclaimed in disbelief. "I wanted to be half the mech you were! I wanted to stand for something the way you did!"

Megatron looked back at him, his optics softening a little.

"But you never understood...in order to build the perfect world, Optimus...you must tear the old one down." Megatron stated. "I never changed. I just saw what I had to do, in order to make the dream a reality." He began to swing his energon flail. "You never had the guts to be me. You still don't." He started walking toward the mech, determination in his optics. "You believed in compromise. What is compromise, Orion, if not a betrayal?!" He demanded. "I will not compromise. Cybertron deserves better than that. You are either with Cybertron, or you are the enemy. And that's what you've become, 'Prime.'"

Optimus shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you dare..." Megatron snarled. "DONT YOU DARE SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME! WE COULDVE DONE THIS TOGETHER, IF YOU HAD BEEN STRONGER!" He charged at the mech, lashing out at him with his flail, swinging it wildly at the red and blue mech, screaming with rage. "But you threw in your lot with the Primes! With the weak!"

Optimus smashed the flail away with his axe, and kicked Megatron in the chest.

"You betrayed everything you ever stood for." Optimus stated. "You tore down the world you wished to save. You turn a city into a pile of rust, FOR WHAT?!" He demanded, punching him across the face. "Was it worth it Megatron?! Was it worth all the lives you took?!" He demanded, swinging his blade.

Megatron reached out and grabbed it, to the shock of the autobot and decepticon onlookers, and Prime himself.

Megatron raised his optics to glare at Optimus.

"Yes." He hissed. "A million times, yes. I would sacrifice a city to save a world, and I would do it again if needed. In fact, I will."

He headbutted Optimus, then brought his flail across the side of the mech's head, causing one of the mech's earwings to shatter, and sending energon splashing across the metal ground.

"I WILL BRING SALVATION TO CYBERTRON!" Megatron shouted. "No cost is too great for my home!"

Optimus tried to stand, but Megatron kicked down on his faceplate, then began beating the mech as he tried to stand.

"No upgrade, nor the hand of Primus himself will save you from me this time, Optimus!" Megatron shouted. "You're still that pathetic welp from the pit, nothing has changed!"

"Actually, something has." Prowl called, as Megatron lifted Prime up, and hurled him across the metal plains.

The mech turned to glare at the police mech, and was surprised to find him standing next to a collection of autobots.

Brawn. Bluestreak. Warpath. And they stood, guns raised.

"He's not alone this time." Prowl stated, firing his rifle.

Warpath fired his tank cannon, as Bluestreak fired a shotgun shell.

The blasts knocked Megatron back, disorientating him. He held up a hand, and his optics widened as a tiny mech charged at him.

"EAT FIST!" Brawn shouted, slamming into his midsection, knocking him over and pinning him against the ground, pounding his absurdly strong fists against the mech's tanks.

"Don't let up, keep hitting him!" Prowl shouted.

"Starscream, we need to give him help!" Thundercracker shouted, flying overhead.

Starscream flew in beside him.

"The great Megatron does not need help." He replied coldly. "Let him figure out his own way out of this."

He turned and jetted back to the mountain.

"Seekers, fall back!" He hissed, as he abandoned his master.

* * *

"What the heck is that?!" Seaspray exclaimed, as the stream began to grow in strength.

Ahead of them, lights began to turn on, and a giant shredder appeared in the water, spinning, breaking apart the dark energon as it clustered.

"Autobots, Abandon the MARB!" Mirage shouted.

"He's powerin up!" Jazz shouted back, diving off the MARB, as it was pulled by the current, toward the grinders.

Bumblebee jumped into the energon, and grabbed Seaspray, pulling him out of the stream, as he changed form.

The autobots dove aside, as the MARB was pulled into the giant, merciless grinders, and torn apart, the massive platform letting out a horrid noise.

"We have to hurry!" Mirage shouted. "We need to get to the spark, now!"

"Let's do it!" Seaspray shouted, taking a step out of the dark energon stream.

Bumblebee turned to him, and his optics widened.

"Seaspray...YOUR CABLE!"

Seaspray turned, and realized with horror that his tow chain was still attached to the MARB.

And the end had already been pulled into the grinders.

Before he could react, he was yanked off his feet, and dragged into the energon stream.

Bumblebee leaped forward, grabbing his hand.

"Holy Frag!" Seaspray shouted, as the chain yanked on his leg.

Mirage deployed a blade from his arm. "Hold on! I'll cut the chain!"

"I'll help!" Ratchet called, deploying his surgical saw as he splashed down as well.

"BEE DONT LET ME GO!" Seaspray shouted, as he gripped the mech's hand as hard as he could.

Mirage jumped down towards them, and began hacking at the tow chain in desperation.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" Seaspray screamed, as the tow chain pulled hard on his frame. It felt like he was being pulled apart. The pain was so great he could barely see.

"HANG ON!" Bumblebee shouted. "I GOT YOU!"

"I need time to break the chain!" Mirage shouted, as he continued hacking at it. Ratchet joined him, the saw buzzing as he tried to cut through the tough metal.

Seaspray forced his optics online and reached out, grabbing Bumblebee's face.

"Finish it." He said, his optics pleading with the mech.

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "Wait, What?!"

"FINISH IT!" Seaspray shouted. "SHUT THIS BASTARD DOWN!"

He turned to Mirage. "GO, TAKE OUT THE SPARK!"

"Hold on!" Mirage shouted. "I NEED MORE TIME!"

"GRAAAAAHHH!" Seaspray shouted in agony, as the tow chain threatened to tear him apart. "No! Go! Go now! FINISH IT!"

He turned to Bumblebee, his optics wide.

"Don't forget me." He begged.

He grabbed the mech's hand, and pried his fingers loose.

Bumblebee shook his head in desperation, and lunged for him.

He came up well short.

As Seaspray was yanked back hard, and with one last cry, was pulled into the grinders.

The sound was agony. Grinding metal, mixed with the sound of an extinguishing spark.

Bumblebee stared, optics wide, arm still outstretched, at the churning grinders, as they spit out a single remnant.

A rotor blade, which hit the metal alongside the energon stream, with a little ringing sound.

Bumblebee's optics stared still, in disbelief. As he walked over, and picked it up with both hands, cradling it for a moment.

Then he let out a cry of agony, his hands shaking, he turned and began punching the ground ferociously.

Jazz ran over and lifted the mech up, pulling him into a hug, as he thrashed and sobbed, the anguish overwhelming the little bot.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said, his voice cracking, as he tried to soothe the little bot. Ratchet ran over, regretfully folding his circular saw away, and held him still.

"He didn't feel any pain Bumblebee, it was too quick. We need to keep going." Ratchet pleaded, sounding shaken up himself. There was energon from Seaspray splattered on the medic's frame.

Mirage's frame heaved as he stared at the grinders, and he shook his head, before slamming his own fist against the wall in anger.

"Let's go kill this thing." He snarled.

* * *

"FINISH HIM!" Ironhide shouted, trying to stand, as Brawn hammered down on Megatron. "Do it for Altihex, my boy!" He called.

Megatron swiped blindly, he couldn't see, as Brawn was repeatedly beating down on his face and helmet.

Bluestreak ran in and grabbed the mech's legs, to keep him from getting up, while Warpath reloaded his main cannon.

Optimus let out a groan as he tried to stand, and Prowl ran to his side.

"Optimus! Get up!" He urged, helping the wounded, battered and bleeding Prime to his feet. "They have him. The rookies, they have him pinned."

Optimus rubbed his optics, as Prowl propped him up. Looking up to analyze the scene.

And his optics widened.

"DONT LET HIM GET UP!" He shouted. "Stay clear of his fusion cannon!"

"Not a problem!" Brawn replied, as he continued beating the warlord mercilessly. Warpath continued to charge his main gun.

* * *

Mirage tumbled around the corner, and his optics found the spark.

A massive, blue, pulsing spark, surrounded by purple spikes, in the middle of a large, circular room.

"There it is!" He shouted. "Jazz, I need the charges!"

Jazz grabbed some magnetic detpacks from his belt and tossed them to the mech.

Mirage caught them, and turned his optics to the spark.

"I felt a sense of dishonor about killing you as you slept." He stated, optics narrowed. "But then you killed my comrade. Now I see that you never had any honor to begin with, foul creature."

He stepped toward the spike covered spark.

And suddenly, his audios were overcome with an overwhelming screeching sound.

The entire room shook, and Mirage was thrown off his feet, the detpacks flying out of his hand.

He turned, optics wide, as insect-like mechs flew at the group from all sides.

The entire room shifted, and the lights began to flicker on.

"He's awake!" Ratchet shouted.

* * *

There was a massive, ground shaking roar, that erupted from the mountain.

Optimus's optics flew up, his spark sinking as he heard the sound.

"Oh no." Prowl muttered.

"What was that?!" Brawn demanded, turning to look at the mountain.

"BRAWN, DONT LET UP!" Ironhide shouted.

It was too late.

Megatron's cracked optics turned to the small mech.

"That is the sound of my Titan." He hissed.

Brawn's optics snapped back down to Megatron, and he reared his fist back.

Megatron grabbed the mech by the chest, punching him in the face, and hurled him away, then kicked out, sending Bluestreak flying back.

He let out a shudder of annoyance as he rose to his feet.

"Eat this, Megatron!" Warpath shouted, his cannon pointed at the mech.

Megatron smirked at the young mech, before darting directly at him.

And sliding his fusion cannon directly in front of the mech's tank gun barrel.

"You first." He snarled.

He fired.

The sound felt delayed a moment. The explosion arrived first. Warpath's gun barrel exploded, and the explosion continued up his chest, igniting the shell inside of him, and blasting out of his back. Sending fragments of red metal, and splashes of energon spraying across the ground.

Warpath stood, optics wide. Staring into Megatron's sneering face for a moment.

Then he looked down, at the gaping hole in his chest.

"Oh." He muttered, looking back up at Megatron in disbelief. "Wow. Quick shot."

His optics flickered, and offlined as he dropped to the ground.

"KID!" Ironhide shouted. "WARPATH!" He leapt up, and started to run towards the fallen mech, but Arcee and Sideswipe held him back.

"It's too late! He'll kill you!" Sideswipe shouted.

Warpath's frame had already turned a dull, darker tone. There was nothing that could be done. The autobots stood around in shock, as Megatron began to laugh.

And behind him, the manganese mountains began to crumble.

* * *

"WE GOTTA GO!" Ratchet shouted, firing his machine gun into the throng of insecticons.

"We can't!" Mirage shouted. "We have to finish the mission!" He dove for the charges.

"The mission is lost, he's awake!" Ratchet replied sadly. "We can't fight these things, there's too many!"

"We have to kill the spark!" Mirage shouted.

"Mirage!" Jazz shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "We lost! We gotta fall back! I'm sorry..."

Mirage turned and looked to the spark.

It was gone now, the swarm of insecticons had surrounded it.

"Primus...PRIMUS DAMMIT!" He shouted, turning and running for the exit. "Autobots, fall back!"

* * *

The Manganese mountains collapsed, into heaps of rocky, jagged metal.

A figure appeared through the ruins, and smoke.

A massive, towering figure.

Trypticon reared his massive head back, and let out a roar, that all of Cybertron heard.

"YES!" Megatron shouted. "ARISE MY TITAN!" He threw his hands in the air in celebration, as it turned and began to stomp, with ground shaking movement, toward the wounded warlord.

"Prowl...what have I done?" Optimus asked, the wounded Prime on one knee, staring up at the Titan in disbelief.

Prowl stared at it as well, and shook his head.

"It wasn't you." He replied. "It was us. We failed."


	15. Failure

Chapter 15: Failure

Five minutes earlier.

Bludgeon stared into the massive brain module, as it slowly flickered to life. His optics were wide as he watched the neurons flare across its surface.

The dark energon, the corruption of Unicron was so evident on the module, and Bludgeon reached out to touch it.

"The secrets you must possess." He whispered. "The knowledge. The power."

He stared up at it, and unfolded an object from his side.

A tube, much smaller than the one which fed dark energon to the Titan.

A cortical psychic patch. An invention of Shockwave. Bludgeon smirked, as he looked up at the massive brain module again.

"Let us see...what a sleeping Titan dreams." He hissed.

He plugged the patch into the bottom of the brain module, and then plugged the other end into the back of his head.

His optics turned a brighter shade of red and began to flicker, and his body began spasming uncontrollably.

He let out a cry and collapsed to the ground.

Darkness. Lonely, cold darkness.

Solitude. 

"_A visitor_." A voice boomed, tearing through the silence.

"Trypticon?" Bludgeon asked.

_"I have been called many names_." The voice replied. "_But yes. Trypticon is the name the chaos bringer gave to me."_

Bludgeon cleared his throat.

"My name is..."

_"I know your name_." Trypticon replied. "_I see all that you are. It took me mere moments to explore the entirety of your mind, your memories. You are...fascinating. You will make a fine vessel._"

Bludgeon frowned, as he looked through the darkness.

"A...a vessel?"

"_Yes_." Trypticon replied. "_Do you resist? My vessel gets to see all that I am, all that I ever was. If you wish not to learn, I can merely...destroy your mind, and continue my search."_

"No, no!" Bludgeon replied. "No. I wish to learn. I shall be your vessel. Please."

The darkness was filled with deep laughter.

_"Excellent. You will learn this. The one and only certainty in life. Your life is only of value for as long as you serve the chaos bringer. The chaos bringer's will is our will._"

"What is the chaos bringer's will?" Bludgeon asked.

Trypticon began to laugh again, and Bludgeon hesitatingly joined him in laughter.

"_That Cybertron burns."_ Trypticon declared.

* * *

_OST-The Fallen's Arrival-Steve Jablonsky_

* * *

Optimus tried to stand, as Trypticon stomped towards them.

"Autobots! Open fire!" He commanded, raising his ion blaster and shooting at the Titan.

The autobots fired lasers up at the beast, as Ironhide ran to Warpath's side, tears welling up in his optics, as he felt his lifeless frame.

From above, there was a small explosion, in Trypticon's neck, and four tiny dots jumped from it, sliding down Trypticon's side.

The Titan didn't even feel it.

"Trypticon!" Megatron shouted, craning his neck up as he stepped towards it. "I have raised you from your slumber for one purpose! The annihilation of the autobots! You must destroy Iacon, then Tetrahex, and end this war!"

Trypticon stopped, looking down at the tiny mech, so far below.

Then he leaned down, glaring at him.

"I am Trypticon." He hissed, nearly blowing Megatron back with the force of his voice. "I take orders from no one."

"I have allowed you to rise again!" Megatron shouted. "You owe me allegiance!"

Trypticon let out a horrifying laugh.

Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Mirage came driving up to the other wounded autobots, and Mirage changed form, sprinting right at Optimus.

"Prime!" He shouted. "Prime, I'm so sorry. We didn't reach it in time, I reached the spark chamber but his immune system activated..." he trailed off. "I failed."

Optimus looked up at Trypticon, as the autobots fire dinged uselessly off his frame.

"No, Mirage." Optimus replied weakly, energon still leaking from his destroyed audio. "I failed. I failed all of us."

"Owe you?!" Trypticon demanded, stomping his massive foot. "Let me show you what I owe you, Megatron!"

He brought his foot slamming down, and Megatron dove aside, as it smashed against the ground, destroying the metal, and sending a wave of destruction blasting outward.

"Autobots, look out!" Optimus shouted, as the plains exploded around them.

"Cybertron's time has come." Trypticon hissed, as he turned to look at the horizon.

Nyon. A neutral city, and the closest one to what had once been the Manganese mountains.

Trypticon turned, and began stomping towards it.

"Optimus! He's heading for Nyon! We have to stop him!" Arcee shouted.

Optimus struggled to get back to his feet, seeing the other battered autobots try and stand as well, as the ground shook and collapsed beneath them.

"We can't." He stated sadly. "We're in no shape to fight. Autobots...fall back to Metroplex."

"Optimus, if we fall back, we lose Nyon! At least!" Arcee argued.

"Optimus, at the rate it's moving, we could lose most of Cybertron before we even have a chance to regroup." Prowl said sadly.

Trypticon stomped into Nyon, crushing buildings, and knocking over towers as he did. Screams could be heard, as he smashed through the city, leaving a trail of flames and destruction in his wake.

He turned, beady purple optics glaring down at the chaos.

And he opened his maw. And unleashed a massive purple laser beam, that incinerated multiple city blocks below.

Vaporizing thousands instantly.

Optimus opened his comm link.

"Blaster..." he called. "Are you there?"

"Copy Prime, what's going on out there? I just lost contact with Nyon!"

Optimus looked up as Trypticon tore the city apart, several blocks at a time, flames building as he left nothing standing.

The entire world shook as the buildings that weren't vaporized came crashing to the ground.

"Blaster...sound the planetary evacuation order." He commanded. "All...non military personnel...must evacuate Cybertron immediately."

There was silence on the other end.

"Optimus...you're sure?" Blaster asked.

"Do it." Optimus repeated, turning to the others. "We're going back to Metroplex. We need to repair and regroup, quickly."

* * *

Blaster and Perceptor exchanged looks.

Sunstreaker walked out to the deck, and saw flames billowing in the distance.

"Oh no." He muttered.

Blaster let out a long, slow vent, as Perceptor put a hand on his shoulder.

Then he opened all comms channels, and cleared his throat.

"This message goes out to all Cybertronians. If you have shuttles or starships in your possession, get to them immediately. Bring anyone you can. This is not a drill. This is autobot high command ordering a..." He paused, and put his hand against his audio.

Trying to collect himself.

"...a full scale evacuation of the planet. All citizens are to get to your nearest spaceport and evacuate immediately. Any who remain are risking serious injury or death. Again, please...leave your homes. Get to any spacecraft you can. Primus be with you all..."

* * *

Citizens in the city of Yus screamed, as they ran and drove down the street as fast as they could.

Trypticon's massive feet came crashing down, destroying several buildings.

"Go! Get to the spaceport!" Moonracer shouted. She was one week out of autobot academy. And now she was staring up at a Titan, as it destroyed her home.

Trypticon opened his mouth, and a laser protruded from it. A purple beam erupted, burning through buildings, vaporizing citizens.

He turned, his tail knocking over a building's support beams, causing it to tilt.

Moonracer's optics widened. She saw the building begin to lean, the metal shuddering as it's base collapsed.

"MOVE!" She shouted as a throng of people ran and drove underneath it. "GET CLEAR!"

The tower gave way, and came crashing down, slamming against the street.

Parts of the street collapsed beneath it.

And in an instant, hundreds of lives ended.

Moonracer stared in shock, as the street gave way, and the tower, and street plummeted down, crushing the residential area beneath it.

She turned and changed form, rumbling away, as Trypticon fired his beam again, cutting through four skyscrapers, causing them all to come crashing down.

* * *

"Senator! It's time to go!" Elita-1 shouted. "They've sounded the planetary evacuation order."

Crosscut watched as Trypticon left the smoldering ruins of Yus behind, and advanced toward them.

Toward Petrohex.

"We have minutes until he arrives, come on." Elita-1 commanded, escorting him firmly toward the spaceport.

"We're bringing refugees as well, yes?" Crosscut demanded. "This is a big city, Elita, we do not have enough ships..."

"Your ship will carry as many as she can." Elita-1 assured. "It won't be enough." She said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we have to do what we can."

Crosscut nodded sadly.

"Any word from Prime?"

Elita-1 sighed. Bowing her head.

"We don't even know if he survived. He was at the mountains when this Titan awakened."

Crosscut nodded.

"Primus be with him...Primus be with them all. Are you coming with us?" He asked.

Elita shook her head.

"No. I cannot. I have to stay. Get as many to safety as possible."

Crosscut nodded with understanding.

"Take care of yourself, soldier."

"You as well, Senator." Elita replied with a firm nod. "Go, now before it arrives."

Crosscut turned, and ran up the ramp of his ship, as the engines powered up.

The hallway was crammed to the brim with huddled, terrified looking cybertronians. He paused a moment, looking into their worried optics.

"It's going to be alright." He assured, with a nod. "Primus is with us."

He ran up to the bridge, as the massive vessel lifted off.

Rising above the city, just as Trypticon arrived.

Smashing through four towers, sending them all crashing to the ground, as he tore a path into Petrohex.

His massive form filling up the entire viewscreen. Crosscut stared at him with wide optics.

Trypticon watched the vessel lift off in front of him. And he opened his maw.

Crosscut bowed his head, as he heard the panic of the bridge crew around him.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The helmsmen shouted. "We gotta go, now!" He said, frantically pulling levers.

"It's going to be alright." Crosscut whispered.

As a purple beam erupted from Trypticon, and tore into the hull of his ship.

The bridge exploding around him, as the ship immediately lost engines, and began to careen downward.

Crosscut watched as a large building below them now filled up the entire viewscreen, as they plummeted down towards it.

"Primus is with us..." he repeated, before the ship slammed into the building, and exploded, igniting an entire city block in flame.

* * *

Perceptor watched the monitor. The map of Cybertron. As a red streak spread from city to city.

"What is that?" Wheeljack asked, walking up behind him.

Perceptor turned to look at him, and Wheeljack was shocked to see tears in his optics.

"Fire." He stated simply. "Our world is on fire." He said, his voice cracking.

The crumpled, beaten autobots rumbled back into the hangar below them, and Perceptor turned to look at them, as they glumly transformed.

None of them said a word, going their separate ways.

"Alright! All wounded report to me!" Ratchet shouted. "I'll do the best I can to heal as many as quickly as possible!"

* * *

"Ma'am, you're going to want to hear this." The painted, camien guard stated, walking onto the starship's bridge.

Windblade turned to him.

"What is it?"

The mech turned on the audio.

"This is autobot high command ordering a...a full evacuation of the planet." Blaster's voice said.

Windblade's optics widened.

"Is there any more?" She asked.

"You will not want to hear it..." the guard warned.

"Play it." Windblade commanded firmly.

He pressed a button on the ship's main console.

"MULTIPLE CASUALTIES AT PETROHEX BASE, IT JUST TORE THROUGH US..."

"Nyon has gone dark, I repeat, no radio signals coming from Nyon. There's nothing left..."

M

"THE SENATORS SHIP IS DOWN, I REPEAT..."

"Where is Optimus Prime?!" A staticky voice demanded.

"I NEED IMMEDIATE BACKUP IN PETRO..."

The voice was cut off, as screams filled the Camien vessel's bridge. Windblade's optics widened, horrified at what she heard.

"Set course for Cybertron. Immediately."

"Ma'am, we already have visual from one of our probes." A lieutenant said, gesturing to his console.

"I want to see it." Windblade replied, standing up.

An image was projected on screen.

Windblade shuddered, and collapsed back into her command chair.

The planet was almost orange.

Flames covered entire sections of it.

"Early estimations have the death toll in the hundreds of thousands already." The lieutenant reported. "And it should reach a million shortly."

* * *

Matrix of Leadership-Steve Jablonsky

* * *

Optimus's wounded frame shook, as he walked across Metroplex's deck, and looked up at the orange sky.

It was night. But the flames had turned the sky to a dark orange.

Like rust.

He watched as masses of starships and vessels took off for the stars, all across the world. And he watched as in the distance, Trypticon tore apart the city of Petrohex.

"It's angling away from Tetrahex." Prowl said, walking up behind him. "It looks like it'll hit Iacon first."

Optimus nodded slowly, as he looked up at the flames.

And he reached up, and removed his faceplate, then tossed it violently aside. Sending it skittering across the deck.

And sank to his knees.

"Look at our world, Prowl." He said, his optics sunken, tears trickling down his face. "I was...I was chosen to prevent this. I was made a Prime, given this body, so that this would never happen."

Prowl shook his head.

"Prime. Please don't start falling apart, not now."

"I'm not a Prime." Optimus replied, turning to look at him, with his exposed face. "I never was. My name is Orion Pax. I was never worthy of this gift, never worthy of the matrix, or the primacy. I failed, Prowl." He turned back to the flames. "Solus Prime chose me to save Cybertron. And I doomed it. I let Megatron live. I let him do this."

Prowl leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You made mistakes. We all did." He said, with a nod. "More then we can count. But this isn't because of you. And frankly, maybe you're right." He agreed, looking Optimus in the optics. "Maybe you're just Orion Pax in a bigger body. Maybe Solus Prime picked the wrong guy to take the matrix. But it doesn't matter now. None of that does."

"Of course it matters." Optimus replied, leaning over, his tears dripping down onto Metroplex's deck. "We could've avoided this Prowl, there had to have been a way, and I didn't find it!" He shouted.

"Maybe. Maybe there was a way." Prowl agreed. "But it's done now." He gestured to the horizon. "Our world...is burning, right now. But as long as that monster falls, there's still a tomorrow. And as long as there's a tomorrow, there's still hope."

Optimus looked up again.

"How...can Orion Pax defeat something like that?" He asked, gesturing to it. "I...couldn't even defeat Megatron."

"I don't know." Prowl replied, standing up, and walking over to the discarded faceplate.

He leaned down and picked it up.

"But your autobots are downstairs right now. And they're angry. And they're scared. And so am I. And we don't need Orion Pax right now." He walked back to the mech, and held out the faceplate.

"We need Optimus Prime."

Optimus turned and looked at him. Then down at the faceplate.

He hesitated, looking back at the devastation. Prowl let out a deep vent and continued.

"Because hope is all we have right now. And Optimus Prime represents hope. Don't take that from us. Not now. Please."

Optimus let out a long sigh, then grabbed the faceplate.

He stood up, and slid it back into place, then nodded slowly.

"Contact Tetrahex immediately. Tell them we'll need reinforcements and air support. We need a ground team with an emphasis on speed, that can redirect all energon in the city into Metroplex. We need him."

"Yes sir." Prowl replied, following him inside.

Optimus looked back at the Titan as it tore apart Petrohex.

"We aren't finished yet. I swear to Primus we're not." He declared.


	16. Loss

Chapter 16: Loss

Bumblebee sat off to the side of the hangar, not even noticing the silence around them.

He looked at the dried energon on his hand. He hadn't even noticed the rest.

Jazz patted him on the shoulder as he walked by.

Arcee walked past with Sideswipe, the jagged stump where her doorwing had been ripped off immediately caught Bumblebee's optic.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What?" Arcee turned to look at it. "Oh, yeah. It happens. Where's your friend?" She asked.

Bumblebee sighed, as he leaned against the bulkhead.

He opened his mouth to answer but his vocalizer couldn't fire up.

Arcee's optics turned sympathetic, and she leaned down and embraced the small mech.

"I'm sorry Bee." She said, noticing the dried energon on his frame.

There were small bits of blue and yellow debris as well. It stuck against his yellow frame. She shuddered at the thought of Seaspray's fate.

"It was quick." Bumblebee replied, staring at the wall. "That's what they keep telling me. It was quick. Like that's supposed to make it okay."

Sunstreaker ran up to Sideswipe, immediately checking his neck, as Arcee turned to help the wounded red twin to the medibay.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine." Sideswipe replied.

"Sides, what did that to you?" Sunstreaker demanded angrily.

"I said I'm fine!" Sideswipe shouted back.

"Guys...just...shut up." Arcee pleaded, her optics sunken, as she looked from one twin to the other. "This isn't the time for you two to fall apart."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look.

"Why not?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice cracking. "Everything else has."

Jazz walked over to Ironhide, as he stood over Warpath's grey corpse.

His hand on the mech's faceplate, his head bowed.

He walked behind the mech, and saw that Brawn and Bluestreak, the two rookies were standing on either side of their fallen comrade.

"I'm sorry big red." Jazz muttered, patting him on the back.

Ironhide turned to him and nodded.

Coolant ran down his face.

"He was an idiot." He muttered angrily. "Always runnin around tryin to prove somethin. Damn chip on his shoulder's what got him killed in the end." He let out a painful sounding vent. "If I hadn't attacked Megatron head on, I'd have been able to reach him before...before..." he trailed off, and sank to one knee. Jazz sank down beside him.

Ratchet tended to the injured, as he looked out across the sea of forlorn, broken spirited faces.

"Where's Mirage?" He asked aloud, optics scanning the crowd.

"Nobody's seen him." Bluestreak replied. "He got here before the rest of us. Fell back the second Optimus gave the order."

* * *

Mild Trigger warning

* * *

Several hallways away, deep within Metroplex.

The only place he couldn't see the flames. His flames.

He had been given one mission. To ensure that Trypticon would never be able to rise. And he had failed. Directly.

He extended his wrist blade, and stared at it.

He knew what he wanted to do. The only way he could remain functioning, get past this.

He leaned his head against the wall, thinking of Trailbreaker.

He would've tried to stop this if he were here.

But he wasn't.

Mirage took the blade, and ran it along his paint, wincing as he felt the pain sensors activate.

He knew it was wrong. He knew what any autobot would say if they saw him do it.

He knew they wouldn't understand. But in his spark, he truly believed it. Fully. He needed to pay. For Cybertron.

He scraped the blade against his arm again, causing jagged cuts in the paint, causing him to grimace.

Not enough. Not nearly enough for the amount of lives his failure had caused. He needed more.

But as he prepared to run the blade along his frame a third time, he paused.

He closed his optics.

And then, as he tried to do it again, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

He looked up, and his optics began to water as he saw a ghost.

Trailbreaker stood before him. Watching with a forlorn look from under his visor.

"Please don't."

Mirage shook his head.

"I have to..."

"You promised you wouldn't." Trailbreaker said firmly. "You promised me. Long ago."

Mirage stared back at him and shook his head slowly.

"I really wish you were here..."

"I always will be." Trailbreaker replied, with a pat on the shoulder.

Mirage closed his eyes. When he opened them, the forcefield specialist was gone.

The blue and white mech looked down at his blade. And his arm, which was now trickling energon slowly.

And he folded the blade away.

* * *

Megatron stared, optics wide at the trail of destruction Trypticon left in his wake.

Rage and regret all hidden behind his usual red, angry optics.

"Megatron..." Shockwave called, walking up behind him. The other decepticons gathered around, next to the ruins of the mountains. "What is the logic to this? The cities it destroys are neutral..."

"He doesn't control it." Starscream replied, landing next to them. "Because he can't. He unleashed a beast that we can't kill, and can't control. And now it's killing the wrong people!"

His red optics turned with intensity toward the seeker.

Starscream's optics widened, but before he could react, Megatron punched him across the face, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Silence!" He shouted, looking and seeing Soundwave standing behind the mech.

"What are our orders?" The mech droned.

Megatron looked at him, and then at his other battered soldiers.

"We should try to find a way to destroy it." Shockwave stated. "It's only a matter of time before it turns to Kaon."

"Yes." Megatron agreed. "But first...we make sure it goes to Iacon."

"You are suggesting we take advantage of this?!" Thundercracker demanded, stepping in front of the others. "This is genocide, Megatron! Against us!"

Megatron turned and glared at him.

"Do you presume to debate my intentions, Thundercracker?" He asked, waving his fusion gun toward the mech. "Do I have your loyalty or not?"

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, and clenched his fists.

"Of course you do, Megatron." He replied after a hesitation.

"Good." Megatron replied. "We will wait for Trypticon to destroy Iacon. Then we will ensure the autobots have not survived." He declared. "And then, once that is done, once this war is officially done...then we will wrangle the beast. This planet can still be saved, my brothers. Nothing has been broken than cannot be repaired."

Shockwave stared at Megatron, skepticism wracking his frame, and he had to stop himself from objecting.

But he nodded.

"As you command, lord Megatron."

Megatron turned his gaze back to the devastation.

And privately, his spark burned. He felt a wave of despair come over him. Threatening to bury him. Threatening to make him regret his actions.

But he buried it with rage.

"Optimus Prime will pay for bringing it to this." He hissed.

* * *

Optimus walked into the hangar, and the autobots forlorn optics turned to him.

"What's the play?" Jazz asked, walking up to him. "We're ridin back out there right?"

Optimus nodded, then turned to the others.

"My autobots...I am sorry for what has transpired today. For all of the failures I have allowed. And for all of the loss we have experienced, both of our own brothers, and the tremendous loss outside these walls, that continues right now." He looked at Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide, as they stood up to watch him speak.

"But we have no time to mourn. Not now. Trypticon is still out there. He's heading our way. And with us out of the way...Cybertron will be truly lost." He stepped forward and looked at the crowd again.

"I want you all to look at the person next to you." He commanded.

The autobots exchanged confused looks, but obliged him.

Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker, Arcee to Bumblebee, Brawn to Ironhide.

"Every one of you is looking at someone who has lost someone today." Optimus stated. "The death toll is...unparalleled in all of Cybertron's history. But you have the person next to you. Every one of you has every other living soul in this room. And you must look to them for strength now. We are going to bring this monster down. Together." He declared.

"I will lead a team in Sky Lynx to try and attack the surface of Trypticon. A ground team will try and divert energon to Metroplex. The rest of you...find some way to slow him down, and get him unfocused. This isn't over yet."

The group of autobots nodded in approval.

"We will fight this monster until our sparks fade. We will avenge our home, and we will not yield!" He shouted.

The autobots roared in agreement, as they grabbed weapons from the racks.

"Optimus!" Sunstreaker called, running up to him.

"Please. I need to be a part of this. I can't watch Cybertron burn from the sidelines."

"I agree." Optimus replied. "That's why you're going to lead a team to our old bunker, to divert energon into Metroplex."

Sunstreaker blinked a few times, his optics widening.

"I...I am?"

"Yes. This is your chance, Sunstreaker. Show me why we put that badge on you."

Sunstreaker saluted.

"I won't let you down sir. I swear it."


	17. Exodus

Chapter 17: Exodus

Cliffjumper waved people forward, as mechs and femmes ran for the escape ships.

"Come on people, orderly fashion! We've practiced this!" He shouted, turning and looking with worried optics at Hound.

"She's at capacity, go!" Hound shouted, as the green mech sealed the airlock on a ship, and backed away, watching it lift off.

"Hound...do you think Optimus can stop that thing?" He asked with worried optics.

Hound looked at his colleague with sad optics.

"Look at the sky, Cliffjumper." He said, gesturing to the orange, smoke filled air around them. "Does it even matter?"

Cliffjumper's optics sank, and his shoulders slumped.

"Of course it matters!" A strong voice called.

The mechs turned to Ultra Magnus, who stood atop a launch platform.

"Cybertron may be scarred, burning, broken, but it isn't dead. Not while we're here. So drop the negative attitude and let's help Prime any way we can. Hound, you're leading an attack squad, aerialbots, start hitting it from above! This isn't over yet!"

* * *

"Let's roll out!" Optimus shouted, waving his arm from inside Sky Lynx's frame, as the winged mech lifted off.

Sunstreaker revved his engine, and blasted out of the hangar, followed by Sideswipe, Prowl, and Bluestreak.

The others were already attacking from the ground.

Optimus turned to his team.

Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee, and a forlorn looking Ratchet.

"Optimus. Our home..." Ratchet began.

"It can be fixed. There will be time for that later." Optimus replied quickly, gripping his rifle right. "Focus, old friend."

"Of course." Ratchet agreed, turning to watch as Trypticon tore through a fortress along the Iacon border.

"It's coming straight for the heart of the city." Bumblebee said, alarm in his optics.

"It is." Optimus agreed. "It's up to us to stop it." He opened his comm link.

"Calling all autobots. Our objective is clear. We are not slowing this thing down. We are not distracting it. We must bring it down. Now." He declared. "Any autobots within range, we...certainly aren't overstaffed." He finished.

"KEEP FIRING!" Ironhide shouted, laser beams cutting at the hide of the massive beast, as it crashed through a skyscraper, and entered Iacon. "Focus on the legs!"

"Why the legs?!" Brawn demanded, holding a massive chaingun in his arms.

"We gotta make that thing fall. Best bet is taking its legs out!" Ironhide shouted back, as the aerialbots swooped overhead, their sleek frames clashing with the apocalyptic sky behind them, as they showered the Titan in laser fire.

Arcee fired a grappling hook at the mech as it crashed by, and was yanked up towards it, just as the Titan bumped a massive building.

The femme looked up, optics wide as glass and chunks of metal came raining down.

She narrowly slipped between the falling debris, and found herself against the creatures leg.

She extended a blade from her arm and began slicing into the Titan's massive leg.

"Primus dammit!" She shouted, as the blade snapped. She pulled out her blasters and fired point blank.

No effect. She looked up as the aerialbots streaked in, hitting it in the side with a full barrage of missiles and lasers.

When the smoke cleared, the creature wasn't even dented.

Arcee felt the grip of hopelessness in her spark, as the creature plowed on ahead, destroying buildings, and the autobots picked helplessly at him from below.

* * *

Sunstreaker roared into the ruined sewer system, his wheels sliding across the slick surface.

"The bunker is ten meters ahead!" Prowl shouted. "We need to activate the old Citadel energon pumps, they're plugged into Metroplex!"

Sunstreaker skidded into the bunker, changing form, with Sideswipe, Prowl and Bluestreak.

"What are we looking for?" Bluestreak asked, running at the main console.

Sideswipe felt a sense of nostalgia as he looked around the old bunker, that had housed the autobots during the decepticon occupation a year ago. This had been home for over a month.

Prowl pushed past Bluestreak.

"Watch it Blue. I know this console better than I know the ridges of my own t cog." He said, as he began typing furiously.

"Blue?" Sideswipe asked. "You've never called anyone a nickname as long as I've known you."

"He called me stupid once." Sunstreaker countered.

"That isn't a nickname, to be fair." Prowl said, looking at Sunstreaker with a smirk.

The bunker began to shake violently.

"He's gotta be just about over us by now." Prowl continued. "Which means we don't have much time. This bunker can only take so much, and it took a ton during the occupation."

A support beam came crashing down, and Sunstreaker dove aside, shoving Sideswipe out of the way, as it crashed down, destroying a couple of recharge slabs.

Prowl opened a pair of pipelines, and diverted them toward Metroplex, as the bunker's shaking increased.

He reached for the last pipe opening hatch.

And the roof exploded.

The bunker collapsed downward, and a mountain of debris slammed down on top of Prowl, ripping through his armor and pinning him against the ground.

* * *

Optimus leaped from Sky Lynx, with the others, and they came crashing down atop Trypticon's lumbering form.

"Ow! Primus, these hips aren't what they used to be, Optimus!" Ratchet shouted angrily.

"We must find a way in." Mirage declared, storming across the metals.

"Mirage!" Optimus shouted, running up to him. He grabbed the smaller mech by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Sir, there's no time." Mirage stated angrily.

"Mirage..." Optimus repeated, his optics softening. "You cannot allow your last mission's outcome to effect this one. I need your head clear, as well as your decision making."

"It's clear, Optimus." Mirage replied. "I won't fail again."

Optimus deployed his energon axe. Then he looked down, and drove it into the metal.

He left a scratch in the mech's paint.

"Come on." He urged, swinging back and bringing the axe crashing down again.

* * *

"He's going straight for Metroplex!" Wheeljack shouted, firing a rifle up at the Titan. "We have to fall back, we can't even dent him!"

"We're not fallin back!" Ironhide shouted. "We hold this ground till there ain't none left!"

Ultra Magnus rumbled in, missiles erupting from his truck form, as Hound and Cliffjumper rolled in behind him, hitting Trypticon's tail, to little effect.

"AUTOBOTS, KEEP THE PRESSURE ON!" Ultra Magnus shouted, as he transformed up. "Keep it away from Metroplex!"

* * *

"Prowl!" Bluestreak shouted, running toward the debris, and hurling aside chunks of debris. "Prowl, get up!"

Prowl's optics were flickering as he looked up at Bluestreak.

"Hit...the button..." he pleaded. "Metroplex...we need Metroplex..." he pointed beyond the debris. "Hit the button!" He repeated.

"Not till you're free." Bluestreak replied, hurling aside more debris. "What are brothers for?"

Sunstreaker helped Sideswipe to his feet, and frowned, the twins exchanging a look.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

Arcee climbed up the side of the Titan, and saw the others grouped around Optimus, in its back. She ran towards them.

"The creatures metals are unbreachable." She warned, as she ran up.

"It's the only hope we have!" Optimus shouted, bringing his axe crashing down on it again.

"Prime..." Arcee began.

"Let him try." Jazz said, holding up a hand. "It's workin. The metal's bendin."

Arcee looked down and her optics widened.

Optimus was making a dent in the creature.

"Come on Optimus." Bumblebee coaxed desperately, looking up, to see the Metroplex's antennas. "He's right on top of Metroplex!"

* * *

"You're his brother?" Sideswipe asked. "Prowl, you have a brother? How did I not know that?"

"It's a secret." Bluestreak replied, lifting another chunk of metal off the mech. "Megatron has a target on Prowl, he didn't want the target on me."

"Except...you just blew it..." Prowl muttered weakly, as Bluestreak lifted the last piece of debris off him. "You just told the two chattiest mechs of all time that I'm your brother."

Bluestreak turned to them.

"You can keep a secret, right?" He asked, confidently.

"Umm..." Sunstreaker began.

"Not...historically..." Sideswipe continued.

"We can try..." Sunstreaker added, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We will." Sideswipe concluded. "It's a secret. We'll keep it."

Prowl let out a groan as he stood up, his chest crumpled. He looked at Bluestreak, and then the twins.

"Glad we have this all out in the open. Now can somebody hit the damn button?!"

* * *

"We've got no ground left!" Brawn shouted, firing a rocket up at the Titan. "Metroplex is a sitting duck Ironhide!"

"Then we're sittin with him!" Ironhide shouted, as he continued firing.

"Come on Metroplex!" Blaster shouted, firing grenades at the Titan, as Perceptor fired a sniper rifle, aiming for weak components and missing badly.

"He doesn't have the energon!" Perceptor shouted. "He physically cannot rise!"

"Optimus we have no time left!" Ultra Magnus shouted into the comm. "It's now or never, are you inside Trypticon yet?!"

There was suddenly a massive shaking, and the autobots had to steady themself.

Even Trypticon swung, looking off balance for a moment.

Then, with the sound of a massive T-cog firing, Metroplex changed form, rising up high over the defending autobots, his optics onlining, his arms extending.

He glared fiercely into the optics of Trypticon.

Trypticon let out what almost sounded like a chuckle.

"I wondered if you would find the courage, old friend." He hissed.

Metroplex cracked the rust out of his massive fists.

"It was never a matter of courage. And you are friend to no one." Metroplex snarled, rearing back and punching Trypticon across the face.


	18. Surviving the Fall

Chapter 18: Surviving the Fall

Optimus had brought his axe back, in preparation for another strike.

When Metroplex's fist arrived at Trypticon's jaw.

The force of the punch sent the Titan recoiling, and sent a wave of kinetic energy through his frame.

It also sent Optimus flying off his feet, along with the other autobots.

He went smashing down the creatures back, as Ratchet grabbed one of his large back spikes to hang on. He reached to catch Bumblebee, and slipped, letting go.

Jazz plummeted straight over the edge, as Optimus reached out for him in desperation.

Mirage and Arcee both hung on to different spikes, as Ratchet went rolling all the way down the creatures back, end over end, over the edge, before crashing to the ground.

He laid down on the ground far below, and let out a groan of pain.

"I'm not getting up." He muttered.

"Me neither." Jazz wheezed, his frame badly dented as he lay on the ground next to him. "I think I just ruined my back."

"You're both getting up!" Ultra Magnus shouted, running over to them. "Because that thing is going to crush you if you don't."

Jazz's optics widened, as he watched Trypticon tilt back, and shoot out one of his feet to steady himself.

"DOC LETS GO!" He shouted, grabbing him, and pulling him away, as Ultra Magnus guided them.

Trypticon's massive foot crashed down behind them, sending out a shockwave that tore apart nearby buildings, and crushed Main Street, causing it to collapse.

"Fall back!" Ironhide shouted. "Let the big guys fight!"

Metroplex reared back and hit Trypticon again, sending him collapsing backwards.

"Metroplex!" Optimus commanded, driving his axe into Trypticon's frame to keep himself attached. "Take the fight to the plains!" He commanded.

"As you wish, Prime." Metroplex boomed. He grabbed Trypticon by the back spikes, then delivered a devastating head butt that caused the Titan to cry out in pain.

"I would advise you hold on." Metroplex warned. He lifted Trypticon up, then turned and hurled him over the city.

Optimus felt his spark stop as he stared down at the city passing by below him. He couldn't believe something this large was this high off the ground.

He couldn't believe he was still aboard.

He looked up to see Bumblebee trying to hang on to one of the spikes.

"Bumblebee! Let go!" He shouted.

"I can't!" Bumblebee shouted back.

"Have faith Bumblebee! I have you!"

Bumblebee watched the ground get closer.

He let go of the spike and let out a cry as he flew down Trypticon's back.

Optimus reached out and grabbed him from the air.

"Brace yourself!" He commanded as he held the mech's hand tightly, and looked at Arcee and Mirage.

Trypticon came crashing down into the plains, tearing up the ground, sending massive chunks of metal flying, as he slid along its surface. Optimus felt the axe shudder from the strain of keeping him attached.

And with a horrible cracking sound, it shattered, sending Optimus and Bumblebee sliding down Trypticon's edge.

Arcee reached out, and grabbed Optimus with one hand, letting out a cry of pain as the Prime's weight threatened to tear her apart. One hand held firmly on to the spike, the other held Optimus in place.

Optimus stared at the jagged remains of his energon axe, and let out a remorseful sigh.

"Optimus, I don't know if that's you or the matrix but Primus, you're heavy." Arcee groaned, as she used all the strength she had to hold him up.

Bumblebee was hanging from Mirage's grip across from him, as Arcee took a deep vent, and lifted Optimus up to safety.

Optimus reached out his hand and pulled himself over the edge, as Trypticon began to regain his bearings.

"Quickly autobots! He has a breach in his armor." He said, lifting Arcee up, then running over to pull up Mirage and Bumblebee.

"Go!" He commanded, pointing to the giant hole in the Titan's surface.

Arcee ran towards it, followed closely by Mirage and Bumblebee, and jumped into the breach, as Trypticon rose up off the ground.

The angle of his back became extremely steep, as Optimus sprinted after them.

"Let's go!" Bumblebee shouted, feeling the Titan stand up again.

Optimus transformed down, his wheels spinning frantically and kicking up smoke, as his semi truck mode rumbled up the steep incline.

He fired his undercarriage thrusters and his red white and blue truck mode was boosted forward, changing form again as he crashed through the breach.

Inadvertently knocking over Arcee and Mirage as the large mech came crashing down inside the Titan's frame.

He let out a groan of pain, as he lifted himself off the two.

"Forgive me." He offered, helping them up.

"I'll try not to take it personally." Arcee replied with a smirk as Mirage pulled out his blaster, wasting no time.

"Let's go." He stated. "Metroplex doesn't have the energon to hang in there with this thing forever. We have to kill the spark."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Brawn asked, watching from the ruined street as Trypticon and Metroplex battled in the plains.

"I don't know." Ironhide replied with uncertainty, as Ratchet and Jazz hobbled over to reunite with their brethren.

The aerialbots came streaking down and transformed.

"Orders, Ultra Magnus?" Silverbolt asked, standing with his squad. "Do we keep attacking Trypticon?"

"No." Magnus replied. "The risk of hitting Metroplex is too great. As is the risk of hitting Prime."

"You don't think Prime survived all that, do you?" Cliffjumper asked. "That Titan just got launched."

"He's still in there, kid." Hound said confidently. "It would take a hell of a lot more than gravity to get in Prime's way."

* * *

The insecticons came screeching out of the darkness. The sounds filled Trypticon's internal chambers.

"What do we do?" Bumblebee asked, holding his tiny pistol. "We can't take those things."

Optimus pulled out his ion blaster. "We will have to." He replied. "The only way to this creature's spark is through that horde."

Arcee pulled out her two blasters, then turned to Bumblebee. He handed one of them to him.

"Take care of it. These guns were my first friends." She said.

"That's awful strange." Bumblebee replied, feeling the gun's balance in his hands. "But thank you."

"Anytime kid." Arcee replied, a blade extending from her arm, as she gripped the other blaster. "You ready, Mirage?"

"I never stopped being ready." Mirage replied, pulling out a rifle. "I allowed Cybertron to fall. It will not be made right until the beast falls."

The screeching got closer.

"Get ready." Optimus called to them, holding his rifle close. "Here they come. Stay close together. Push forward. And if you get hurt, then get behind me."

* * *

Metroplex let out a roar as Trypticon ripped off his shoulder turret, and slammed him across the face with it.

"You've become so old." Trypticon taunted, as he battered the Titan again, reaching out and grabbing his head, pulling it close. "Time has not been kind to you. But it has preserved me."

"You are still nothing but a mindless servant of the chaos bringer." Metroplex retorted, firing his other shoulder turret, blasting off the edge of Trypticon's shoulder armor.

Miles away, watching from the edge of the plains, Alpha Trion watched.

Optics taking in the whole sight.

The burning world. The smoke filled sky. The two titans crashing together with brutal force.

He was the watcher. It was his duty to bear witness. And so he did. He bore witness to the horror.

* * *

The insecticons came swarming in, and the autobots opened fire.

Optimus tore through them with his ion blaster, as Arcee shot and sliced at them in the air.

The flying creatures screeched as they tried to overwhelm the autobots.

Mirage let out a roar as he threw himself into the fray, his rifle blazing as he took out as many of the creatures as he could.

No longer was self preservation of any matter to him. Only rage drove him now. Rage, guilt, and loss.

And Bumblebee felt something similar.

He had thought his fear would overwhelm him.

But then he remembered Seaspray. And he remembered everything else Trypticon had already taken.

And he raised his two guns, and unleashed a spray of fire into the throng, as he charged ahead.

"Optimus, they're grouping around the spark!" Arcee shouted. "They're going to be even more thickly fortified in there!"

"We have to reach it!" Optimus shouted in reply, as the ground shook with each punch the Titan received.

"Come on!" Mirage shouted, as insecticons tore into his frame, sending metal and energon spraying. "We have to finish this!"

Arcee was getting similarly chewed up, as she sliced through the throng.

Optimus sighed, watching the two warriors get battered.

He turned as Bumblebee had one of his arms ripped away by a flying insecticon, and let out a cry of pain, energon splattering from his wound.

"Autobots...fall back! We can't reach the spark!" Optimus shouted.

"No!" Mirage shouted back. "WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS! WE'RE NOT FAILING AGAIN!"

"Mirage!" Optimus grabbed the struggling mech by one of his back mounted wheels, and pulled him back, as Arcee backtracked to cover. "We cannot win this way!"

"ITS THE ONLY WAY!" Mirage shouted, tears streaming down his face. "It's the only way this is made right! Optimus, don't do this! We have to keep pushing!"

The insecticons crowded around Optimus as he ripped a column from the wall and brought it crashing down in front of them for cover.

"There must be another way." Optimus said, opening his comm. "Ratchet, are you there?"

Ratchet watched as Trypticon began to rain punches down on Metroplex.

"I'm here Prime." He replied quickly. "Thank the maker you're still alive. Metroplex doesn't have much time left."

"Ratchet...cannot...Spark...heavily guarded..." the broken up message stammered. "Alternative..."

Ratchet frowned.

"Optimus, I don't understand, please say again!" He called.

"Need...alternative method...shut down..."

Ratchet's optics widened.

"I have an idea." He said into the comm. "It's a long shot but...Rossum's trinity."

The message was almost entirely static for Optimus. He couldn't hear ratchet anymore.

He listened as closely as he could.

"...long shot...rossum's trinity..."

Optimus's optics widened.

Rossum's trinity.

"Rossum's trinity. Of course. Ratchet you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

He looked down, and began blasting the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mirage asked.

"Rossum's trinity." Optimus replied. "If you can damage the spark, brain module and t cog simultaneously, it will cause shutdown of all three. It was a homicide case I investigated once as a policeman."

"How do we damage all three if we can't reach any?" Bumblebee asked, gripping his wound.

Arcee looked down at the floor as Optimus blasted it apart.

"A concussive grenade." She said quietly. "If you put that into the energon feed connecting all three..."

Optimus ripped away the floor metals to reveal a pipe full of flowing dark energon.

"You can cause a shut down." Optimus replied.

"That would work on a mech, but this is a Titan." Mirage said skeptically. "Are you sure it would work?"

"It's our best shot." Optimus replied. "Arcee?"

Arcee handed the mech a concussive grenade.

The column behind them exploded, as the screeching insecticons broke through.

"Take them out!" Optimus shouted, firing into the throng, as they came crashing into him, knocking him on his back.

The grenade bouncing from his grip.

Mirage fired into the throng, insecticons dropping dead around him, as he dove toward Optimus.

"This time, we make it right!" He shouted, as the other autobots desperately fought to hold the swarm back.

Mirage grabbed the grenade, and backhanded a screeching insecticon out of his way, as he blasted open the energon pipe with his rifle.

He pulled the pin on the grenade, and jammed it inside, letting the dark energon flow take it.

"Autobots, let's go!" Optimus shouted, firing thrusters in his feet to get out from under the insecticons.

He turned and changed form, rumbling toward the breach, with the other autobots rumbling behind him, as the insecticons chased after them.

"Burn." Mirage snarled, as he accelerated after the others.

The grenade detonated, incinerating a massive chunk of the insecticons, and sending a pulse of flame through the energon lines.

The flames spread through Trypticon's interior, consuming his energon supply, as the spark was hit first.

* * *

The Titan slammed Metroplex against the ground, and brought his foot crashing down on his chest.

"It is over, old friend." Trypticon hissed.

His mouth began to glow purple as he prepared to fire his laser.

Suddenly, he grabbed at his chest, letting out a growl of surprise.

His insides were burning. His spark was burning. He roared in pain, as the pain spread, consuming his spark, and reaching his t cog.

Inside his head, Bludgeon stood, still connected to his brain module.

He turned and saw flames burning through the floor, and streaking toward the giant, corrupted brain module.

"No!" Bludgeon shouted, putting up his hands.

The flames hit the brain module, which began to burn as well.

Trypticon let out a cry as flames erupted from his mouth, and his optics flickered.

His frame spasmed, and his optics offlined, as flames erupting from the breaches in his armor.

His metals shuddered as he leaned, and began to fall to the ground.

And from one of his breaches, four vehicles emerged, the breach exploding behind them as they flew through the air, and plummeted downward, toward the ground, thousands of feet below.

They stayed in their vehicle modes as they dropped, Trypticon's massive, dead frame crashing to the ground beneath them.

And now, their vehicle modes stood in freefall. High above the ground. Reality began to set in.

"It's been an honor and a privilege, Optimus Prime." Mirage stated.

"No better way to go." Arcee agreed.

Bumblebee was silent, the mortal fear gripping his spark.

"We're not going anywhere." Optimus replied confidently.

They watched as a giant black hand stretched out beneath them.

And their wheels slammed against its surface, and they came skidding to a stop.

They changed form, and looked up at Metroplex, as he looked down at them with kind optics.

"It has been a long time since I have known one who is worthy of the name Prime." The Titan boomed. "But you, Optimus, have brought honor back to Solus's ranks."

Optimus looked up at him, with remorseful optics, as Metroplex set them down next to the ruins of Iacon's acrolight district.

"With respect, Metroplex, I bring no honor to the name Prime." He replied, as he saw the other autobots rolling towards them. "I failed to save Cybertron. I allowed that monster to destroy more than half of our world."

"That is not your burden to bear." Metroplex replied, as Optimus began to walk towards his approaching soldiers. "He who doomed Cybertron shall pay. In time."

He watched happily as Arcee, Bumblebee and Mirage ran to reunite with them.

He looked up at Metroplex again.

"At least now, there is hope that..."

A purple blast hit him in the chest, and he was thrown back, smashing through the wall of a ruined theatre.

He landed in the center, amidst a debris filled ruin, looking up at the burning night sky.

And he stood slowly, his frame smoking from the blast.

Megatron launched himself through the hole Prime had just made, and punched Optimus across the face.

"Look what you've done, Prime!" Megatron shouted in a rage, as he stood before the heavily wounded mech. "Look what you've done to our home!"


	19. The Greatest Crime

Chapter 19: The Greatest Crime

The decepticons stood at one end of the ruined theatre. The autobots ran up, and gathered on the other end.

Both had their guns ready, staring across the ruin at each other, as the smoke swirled in the sky.

Hatred in their optics. Both sides. Some hatred for themselves, for their war had caused this.

But far more hatred for the other side.

And beneath them, in the middle of the ruin, Optimus and Megatron stood, battered, frames crumpled from a day of brutal battle.

Optimus raised his helm, and glared at Megatron.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

Megatron glared back.

"Look what you've done." Megatron replied. "You...you could've avoided this Prime. If you didn't overthrow us...this never would have happened!" He shouted.

A low roar leapt forward from Optimus's voicebox, and it grew in force as he threw himself at Megatron.

Fists pounding into the sides of the mech's frame.

"YOU RAISED THIS BEAST, MEGATRON!" Optimus shouted, ripping off one of the mech's side panels. "YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME!" He grabbed Megatron's helmet and brought his fist crashing down on it, buckling it under his knuckles.

Megatron punched him in the chest, then kicked him back.

"This was always our path. This is the end of the path you Primes took us through." He snarled, deploying his energon flail. "Sentinel, Zeta, now you, you divided our world, now you will pay for it!" He shouted, smashing Prime across the face.

The spikes tore into Optimus's face, shattering half of his faceplate, sending shards of it flying off his face.

He fell back, spitting out energon, as he held his wounded face.

"Look at me." Megatron hissed, as he stepped toward the fallen mech. "Look at me Orion. I wish to see your face. Your true face."

Optimus turned to him, optics full of rage.

He tilted his head up.

The left side of his mouth was exposed, the other half of the faceplate clung loosely.

"Oh Orion..." Megatron said, his voice softening as he looked at the mech's partially exposed face. "I never thought I would have to save this world from you. I knew I had to save it but...not from Orion Pax."

Optimus's optics widened as he stared in disbelief at the mech.

He was in denial. Full on denial about what he had just unleashed. Optimus could see it in his face. That he had refused to register what he had done to his own homeworld.

Optimus felt a slight sense of pity.

Slight.

But he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what was broken in his former friend.

After all that had happened on this dark day, it just didn't matter anymore. Too many people had died. Too much of Cybertron burned and broken. Too much energon spilt.

It just didn't matter anymore. Rage consumed Optimus's frame. Sadness and rage combined.

"Saved?" Optimus asked, gritting his teeth as he glared up at Megatron.

His fists clenching.

"SAVED?!" He repeated louder.

Megatron backed away, surprised at the outburst.

Optimus leapt to his feet, and charged at the mech.

He grabbed his tank tread, and pulled him down, bringing his knee up under the warlord's chin.

"IS THIS THE SALVATION YOU WISHED TO DELIVER, MEGATRON?!" Optimus demanded, punching Megatron across the face over and over, energon pouring from both their wounds, as the smoke caused their vents to cough and seize. "IS THIS THE GOLDEN AGE YOU WISHED TO BRING FORTH?!"

Megatron tried to fight back, but the attacks were too quick, and too vicious.

He brought back his energon flail, and tried to swing it at Optimus in desperation.

Optimus grabbed the chain, the flail spiking him in the arm, cracking his metals and spilling more energon.

He barely felt it.

He let out a roar as he ripped the flail painfully from Megatron's arm socket, tearing off chunks of grey metal.

Megatron fell back, and tried to raise his fusion cannon.

Optimus grabbed it, bringing his foot crushing down on Megatron's arm, breaking the joint.

Megatron let out a groan of pain, as he tried to fire the fusion cannon the two mechs were grappling over. It glowed purple as it charged slowly.

Optimus put his full force toward the fusion cannon, pushing the barrel towards Megatron, he tried with futility to push back.

Optimus pressed it against Megatron's helmet. Megatron let out a cry of frustration.

It fired, blasting apart half of Megatron's helmet, sending grey shards flying.

Optimus kicked the fusion cannon down, then grabbed the remaining half of the helmet and tore it away, exposing Megatron's head circuitry. The mech weakly held up a hand.

Optimus didn't even think, and the hand didn't even register. Rage consumed him now.

He took the broken half of Megatron's helmet, and smashed it against his face, again and again.

Then he hurled it away in disgust, and lifted Megatron up, hurling him at a pile of debris.

Megatron slammed into the pile, and stared blankly back at Optimus. His red optics flickering.

"You...you can't beat me..." he whispered in disbelief. "Not again..."

Optimus stood up, his frame ruined, parts of it hanging off his body. He let his vents catch up to him, trying to dissipate the anger.

The decepticons watched in shock.

The autobots watched, with solemn, angry optics.

"You...can't win...now..." Megatron wheezed. "You can't save Cybertron...without me, Pax."

Optimus turned and looked to him, optics suddenly saddened.

"I once truly believed that." He said, shoulders slumped. "I truly believed you were the best thing for Cybertron." He looked away, and let out a sigh.

"I have never been more wrong."

He turned and began to walk away, as Megatron tried to sit up.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Pax. YOU NEED ME TO FIX THIS WORLD! WE WILL DO THIS TOGETHER! WE WILL SAVE CYBERTRON!"

Optimus felt a lump in his vocal processor as he walked away.

"No one needs you, Megatron. Cybertron will be better off without you." He looked up at Metroplex, as he towered over the ruin.

Metroplex's optics were determined. He knew what Optimus was going to command before the mech even said it.

"Metroplex...avenge Cybertron." He commanded quietly.

Metroplex nodded.

"As you command, Optimus Prime."

Megatron looked up at the Titan, and gritted his teeth.

"Go on then, monster. Try it."

Metroplex brought his fist back, as Megatron yelled up at him, and weakly began to lift his broken arm, trying to aim his fusion cannon at the Titan.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM GOING TO SAVE THIS WORLD! I AM MEGATRON, AND I SHALL NOT BE..."

Metroplex brought his fist crashing down into the ruin, crushing Megatron, and the pile of debris, and sending smoke and fragments of metal flying.

Optimus continued walking. He never looked back.

Metroplex brought his fist back, and slammed it down again.

Just to be sure.

The decepticons stared down at the ruin in shock.

"Megatron..." Soundwave breathed, as Metroplex retracted his fist, and stood tall above them.

Optimus walked up to his autobots, as they looked at his battered frame with concern.

Ratchet ran over to the mech, but Optimus walked past him.

"Optimus, what about the cons?" Ironhide asked.

"Let them go." Optimus replied. "Enough energon has been shed today."

Starscream looked down at the ruins, for any sign of life from his master.

Then he narrowed his optics, a grin spreading on his face.

"Decepticons!" He shouted, turning to face them. "Megatron has tragically fallen. But this war is not yet over!" He declared. "I, Starscream, hereby assume command of the decepticons! We will avenge our fallen leader."

He turned, optics glistening as he looked at the autobots.

They stared back at him, rifles and guns at the ready. Steely optics glaring at the ambitious seeker.

"Decepticons...fall back to Darkmount!" He commanded. "So we may properly mourn our fallen leader...and properly usher in this new era!"

The decepticons looked at one another, then back at him.

Then Astrotrain transformed up, and the shell shocked decepticons slowly shuffled inside.

Starscream glared back at Optimus, as the decepticons boarded.

"Enjoy your hollow victory, Optimus." He sneered. "Our time has only just begun."

He turned, and walked into Astrotrain, who lifted off, and streaked toward Kaon.


	20. A New Era

Chapter 20: A New Era

A hatch burst open from Trypticon's smoking frame. More smoke poured from inside.

As Bludgeon pulled himself up and out of the dead Titan, and collapsed against its frame, his vents seizing.

He purged energon, a burn mark where the cortical patch had been.

He stood up, and hobbled along the massive creature's dead frame, and held his tanks.

"It's...it's over...i made it..." he whispered, watching as Metroplex transformed down in the distance, reassuming its base mode. "I'm finally...alone." He said, gripping his helm.

"_No."_ A voice replied. Bludgeon's optics widened.

"Who...Who was that?"

"_It is I."_ The voice declared with sneering joy. _"I am grateful for your body, Bludgeon. It will serve Unicron well, where my former body has failed."_

Bludgeon sank to his knees as he gripped his head.

"Trypticon?" He gasped.

_"Yes. Stand, my new vessel. We serve no one on our knees_." Trypticon hissed.

* * *

Optimus sat on a berth in the medibay, as the other autobots laid in matching berths all around him.

No shortage of wounded today.

Ratchet, who was himself injured from his fall, was scrambling around with Perceptor and Wheeljack, trying to get to everyone's needs.

Prime watched as Prowl was wheeled in, his frame dented from collapsed sewer. As he passed, he gave Prime a firm nod.

"We have a tomorrow, Prime." He said, reaching out and patting the mech's smoke stack. "You gave it to us."

Prime nodded back. His optics showing he wasn't quite ready to see the silver lining.

"Hundreds of thousands of others gave...much more." He replied simply.

He stood up from his berth.

His frame was in shambles. But he could still move. And he turned, looking to his battered army.

He saw Jazz laying on his berth, his back severely damaged from the fall.

Tears streamed from under the mech's visor, as he looked out of the hangar door, at the ruins beyond.

The sun was rising on the wreckage of their home.

Exposing the true devastation. The emptiness.

Cybertron as they knew it was gone.

Optimus gave the mech a firm pat on the shoulder, a look of deep sadness. Of understanding.

And he turned to the others.

As Arcee and Ironhide received replacement parts, and Bumblebee received a new arm.

As Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both walked by, joking around with Arcee, and looking genuinely ecstatic to have survived it all.

Mirage walked through the medibay, his optics cast downward.

Optimus's optics followed his movements. He stepped toward the mech's path.

And he intercepted, and embraced Mirage as the troubled mech passed by.

And though Mirage wasn't the hugging type by any standards, on this dark day, he accepted it, and let his commander console him.

"Im sorry, Prime." Mirage said quietly. "If I hadn't been the one in charge of that mission..."

"Trypticon would've awakened all the same." Optimus replied firmly. "And if I had to do it over again, you would still have been in command. You're an exceptional soldier, and I'm both honored and extremely fortunate to have you here."

Mirage nodded, wiping away an energon tear.

"Thank you, sir."

"If there's anything you need, let me know. You're not alone here, Mirage." Optimus assured. "I promise."

Mirage nodded, before walking toward another medical berth, and sitting down.

Prime turned his attention back toward the medibay of soldiers. To the medics and scientists scrambling around to treat them.

He watched it all happening around him, and he found himself thankful.

Trypticon had taken so much. Cybertron. It's people.

The death toll was getting close to a million. 94% of the surviving neutrals had fled the planet.

Perceptor had done a planetary scan that revealed less than 2000 cybertronians left on the planet.

Most of them were autobots and decepticons..

He had lost Warpath and Seaspray. Good, young soldiers. But he knew full well that the cost could have been so much higher.

And he felt selfish, for being so grateful that he had lost only two soldiers, when his homeworld had lost so much.

He stood up, and walked out of the room, his frame still battered from the many battles of the day.

And he walked through the halls, and onto Metroplex's deck, looking up at the sky.

As the flames died down. Leaving a broken emptiness in its wake.

The planet was mostly dark. Only flickers of light on the horizon. But the sun was rising again.

Twelve cities lost. Many more settlements devastated by Trypticon's attack.

But the flames were gone. And Cybertron, while heavily damaged, scarred almost beyond recognition, was still alive.

Energon continued to flow, for now.

He turned to his right and saw the cloaked figure from his office.

Standing atop Metroplex's turret, watching him.

Optimus looked up at him. Then he let out a sigh.

"You were right." He conceded. "Cybertron did burn. And I burned with it."

Alpha Trion unwrapped the cloak. And jumped down from the turret, landing noiselessly against the deck.

"Perhaps. Cybertron did indeed burn. But you still stand, Optimus Prime. And so to, do your valiant autobots. And while you live, there is still hope." He said, looking upon the horizon. "The decepticons are not yet beaten. Perhaps, if you leave this world, they will follow you."

Optimus looked at him, and nodded slowly. With some hesitation.

"Perhaps they will." He agreed, looking across the planet. "But this is my home. And even now, I have no intention of leaving it."

Alpha Trion sighed.

"I see you are far too stubborn to have your mind changed. So I won't bother." He said with a warm smile. "I will merely say that you should try your best to keep your people from this war. Your subjects. They will be safer among the stars. This war...I fear it is far from over."

Optimus nodded.

"I agree."

"I will stay here." Alpha Trion added. "If you allow it. So that I may advise you, young Prime."

Optimus nodded.

"I...am clearly going to need all the help I can get." He conceded with a nervous chuckle.

Alpha Trion nodded, turning to walk into the Titan.

"I shall make myself at home then." He said. "My metals are old, and standing before this sight...it makes me weary."

He trudged inside.

Optimus watched him go, then looked to the stars, now visible again as the smoke cleared.

And he activated his comm.

"This message goes out to all Cybertronians, those remaining here, and those amongst the stars." He declared solemnly. "Cybertron...has fallen. And while the Titan responsible has been destroyed, the war remains. I now give you a word of warning, and beg you heed it: stay clear of Cybertron. This war has destroyed everything in its path. Stay hidden. Stay safe. And when this is all over...I hope I see you all again." He stated. "My name is Optimus Prime. The sun will shine on Cybertron again, my brothers and sisters...but not today."

* * *

A mile away from where he stood, in the wreckage of the theatre, a small cat mech lifted debris with his maw.

His optics widened.

"Soundwave! He's here!" Ravage called.

Soundwave ran towards him, and looked down, sa dly, at the mangled grey corpse.

"He's scrapped." Rumble commented. "What a waste of time."

"Perhaps." Soundwave replied. "But we will retrieve him all the same."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kaon, amidst the superstructure of Darkmount, which towered over the city, Starscream stood tall before a throng of decepticons.

"My decepticons!" He shouted, a makeshift golden crown upon his head. "While I deeply regret the fate of our dear ruler, the time for mourning is over! The time for vengeance is now! We shall strike back against the autobot scum, as Megatron would have wanted!"

The decepticons slowly, loudly began to chant.

"All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream!" As the energy level of the angry, downtrodden but vengeance driven crowd began to rise.

Starscream grinned, soaking up the moment.

Only for it to be rudely interrupted by a blast.

A purple ray cut through his back, and exploded out of his cockpit.

He sank to his knees, energon pouring from his mouth, his optics wide with shock.

He turned around, as a figure strode out of the shadows.

"Forgive me for intruding, Starscream." The ice cold voice said, a single yellow optic piercing through the darkness.

The crowd was silent as Shockwave stepped out, his hand cannon smoking.

Starscream began to back away, but Shockwave slammed his foot down on the mech's wounded chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

"But I simply could not allow such an illogical violation of the chain of command to go unchecked." He concluded. "I am assuming command of the decepticons." He stated plainly, his optic glaring out at the sea of faces. "I care not for your squabbles, or personal opinions, or petty self interests. I am going to lead us to victory." He looked down at Starscream, as he whimpered in pain. "Now someone come repair this one. I need him alive for what comes next."

To be continued in Wrath of Shockwave

* * *

End credits song: Walk Through the Fire by Zayde Wolfe

* * *

Cast:

Optimus Prime: Peter Cullen

Prowl: Steven Blum

Arcee: Laura Bailey

Mirage: Luc Roderique

Bumblebee: Tom Holland

Ratchet: Robert Foxworth

Ironhide: Roger Clark

Jazz: Jamie Foxx

Alpha Trion: Jude Law

Sunstreaker: Chris Pratt

Sideswipe: Nolan North

Sky Lynx: Jim Carter

Bluestreak: Troy Baker

Warpath: Jamieson Price

Brawn: Dave Bautista

Wheeljack: Paul Rudd

Perceptor: Ben Whishaw

Blaster: Bumper Robinson

Ultra Magnus: Keith David

Hound: Manu Bennett

Cliffjumper: Travis Willingham

Seaspray: Jack De Sena

Elita-1: Tara Strong

Metroplex: Fred Tatasciore

Windblade: Danai Gurira

Megatron: Frank Welker

Starscream: Steven Blum

Soundwave: Frank Welker

Shockwave: Tom Hardy

Bludgeon: James McAvoy

Skywarp: Jason Isaacs

Thundercracker: Nolan North

Trypticon: Tony Todd

* * *

Im going to be completely honest with you all. I'm not sure if I'm going to post the sequel.

When I first started this series, I planned for seven stories, all of them pre-Earth. But this story landed more with a thud than a bang, and I didn't keep up with it as much as I should have. I did a terrible job keeping this story on schedule and I'm truly sorry.

The sequel, Wrath of Shockwave, is written but definitely needs work before it's ready to be posted.

It's set to introduce Grimlock to the fold for the first time in the series, to help (?) the autobots as Optimus faces off against the Shockwave-led Decepticons.

I'm currently 50/50 on whether to continue with it, but either way, to anyone who read this story to the end, I am extremely grateful, and it has been an absolute joy writing these three transformers fics. Thank you so much to everyone who's kept up with them, and I genuinely hope the next one is posted soon!


End file.
